Puppy Love
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: When Melinda Gordon is assigned to tutor Jim Clancy, the captain of the high school basketball team, there worlds clash at first; but as they grow closer and spend more time together they start to have feelings for one another. What will the school think?
1. Magic Johnson Invented The Telephone?

16 Year Old Melinda Gordon walked down the halls of her High School, she had just been called to the principal's office. In her mind she was thinking to herself why the hell the principal would want to see her, she didn't do anything wrong, she is a straight A student, first in her class, she did volunteer work and was president of the Student Council, she ran the tutor center at school. Melinda walked into the school office and knocked on the principal's door. "Come in" a female voice said. Melinda opened the door and walked in, she closed the door. "Melinda, please have a seat" Ms. Stepford said. Melinda sat down, she didn't say anything. "I bet your wondering why I asked you to come down to my office" Ms. Stepford asked her. "Yes. I'm not in trouble am I" Melinda asked. Ms. Stepford laughed "No you didn't do anything wrong. I called you here because I need a favor from you" Ms. Stepford said. "Oh ok. What's the favor" Melinda asked curiously. "Well uh I was figuring since you run the Tutoring Center here, how would you feel about doing private tutoring lessons for a student here" Ms. Stepford asked. "Well I would help him or her anyway I can" Melinda said. "Good. The reason I'm asking this is because there is a student here who is doing poorly in all his classes and the other reason I asked for private lessons is because he has an after school activity that he cannot be excused from" Ms. Stepford said. "Sure I'm happy to help him anyway I can. Who is the student" Melinda asked. Someone knocked on the door "Your about to meet him now" Ms. Stepford said "Come in" she said.

The door opened a young man about 17 walked in, he closed the door. "Jim, have a seat please" Ms. Stepford said. Jim sat down in the seat next to Melinda across from the principal's desk. Jim was one of the most popular & hottest boys in school, he was captain of the high school basketball team and dated all the pretty girls. Melinda couldn't believe this was the student Ms. Stepford was talking about. "Ms. Stepford, with all due respect. Him, seriously. You want me to tutor him? Seriously? I can't tutor him. This boy thinks Michael Jordan invented the telephone" Melinda said. "Actually Magic Johnson did" Jim said. Melinda rolled her eyes. "Yes I want you to tutor Jim, Melinda. Your the smartest one in this school" Ms. Stepford. Melinda sighed and sat back in the chair "This is going to be hell" Melinda mumbled to herself. "I'm sorry what was that Melinda" Ms. Stepford asked. Jim snickered. "I said this is going to go well" Melinda said, she gave Jim a mean and dirty look. "Good than" Ms. Stepford said, she handed Melinda folder of Jim's classes and information. Melinda took it. "I expect weekly reports on the tutoring sessions" Ms. Stepford said. "Ok" Melinda said. Jim & Melinda both got up and left the Principal's office and walked out in the hallway.

"Your right this is going to be hell" Jim said. "I can't believe I'm stuck with a stuck up basketball player" Melinda said. "And I can't believe I'm stuck with the nerd of the school" Jim said. "I would shut up if I was you, because I'm helping you with your classes and studying" Melinda said. Jim rolled his eyes and sighed. "So what time is the jackass patrol done practicing" Melinda asked, she was referring to the basketball team, she called the basketball team the jackass patrol because they were always mean to her and other people. Jim sighed "4:45pm" Jim said. "Ok starting Monday we will be meeting at 5pm across the street at .Com and I will decide the location to where we will study" Melinda said. "Fine" Jim said. "If you are late by even 1 minute, you can find yourself another tutor" Melinda said. "Ok fine" Jim said "I'll see you on Monday" Jim said and walked away. "AND don't be late" Melinda shouted at Jim. Melinda walked to her locker and sighed, she put the stuff the principal gave her in her book bag, she couldn't believe she was stuck with tutoring the jackass captain of the basketball team. She closed her locker and locked it up and walked back to her classroom.


	2. First Session

Melinda stood in the .Com parking lot waiting for Jim, she looked at her watch 5:11pm. Jim came walking in the parking lot a few minutes later "Your 15 minutes late" Melinda said when she seen him. "I'm sorry I got held back, the couch wanted to go over some things with me for tomorrow night's game" Jim said. "So basketball is more important than your work" Melinda said. "Well no bu........." Jim started to say. "Basketball is nothing right now. If you don't pass these classes there will be NO basketball. And don't say I can get a basketball scholarship because it doesn't just matter how you play, they look at your grades too. Your lucky I didn't leave" Melinda said. "Hey, I said I was sorry jeez get off my back" Jim said. "Ok come on lets just get this over with" Melinda said, she walked into .Com and sat down at a table in the corner. Jim followed her and sat down next to her.

Melinda grabbed a few books out of her bag, she handed Jim a notebook "Here" Melinda said. "What's this" Jim asked. "Uh a notebook" Melinda said. "I know that but why do I need it" Jim said. "Because I'm not going easy on you with this work. We'll start with Algebra and than move onto English and Economics" Melinda said, she grabbed the Algebra book "Open to page 66" Melinda said. Jim sighed and open to the page she told him to. They both sat there and went over the algebra work for an hour. Jim got up out of his seat "Do you want anything" Jim asked. "No I'm fine" Melinda said. "You sure" Jim said. "Yep" Melinda said. Jim left and went to order something. Jim came back with two Cokes, he put one in front of Melinda. "I told you I didn't want anything" Melinda said, she was checking his work. "Just drink it. Don't worry about it" Jim said. "Well thank you" Melinda said. "Your welcome" Jim said. They both sat there and worked on Jim's other work, Melinda kept making quick glances at Jim, Jim did the same with her when she wasn't looking. "Ok that's it for today" Melinda said, she closed the books and looked at her watch. It said 7:55pm.  
They didn't realize they both worked for that long. Melinda put all her stuff in her bag as did Jim "Same time tomorrow" Jim asked. "Yep" Melinda said. "Ok see you tomorrow" Jim said he got up and started to leave "AND don't be late" Melinda said in a bossy voice. "Ok chill" Jim said. Jim walked out of the building, Melinda walked out a few minutes later.

Melinda was standing at the bus stop at the corner when a car pulled up and rolled down the window "Your not waiting for the bus are you" Jim asked. "Yes" Melinda said in a annoyed voice. "Come on get in I'll drive you home" Jim said. "No it's fine. The bus will be here in a few minutes" Melinda said. "Melinda, just get in the car" Jim said in a bossy voice. "Ugh fine" Melinda said, she opened the door and got in his car. "Just tell me which way to go to get to your house" Jim said. "You live right behind me on the next block Jim" Melinda said. "Oh. Really" Jim said. "Yeah I'm the one that has a treehouse in the backyard" Melinda said. "Oh, ok. Do you still go up there" Jim asked her. "Yeah all the time. It gets me away from the drama in my house, I go up there and study and sometimes I sleep up there" Melinda said. "Wow, come on though. It can't be that bad there" Jim said. Jim pulled up to Melinda's house "See the lights going on & off" Melinda said "They're fighting again" Melinda added. Melinda opened the door "Well Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow" Melinda said. "Yeah see ya" Jim said. Melinda got out of the car and shut the door, Jim waved then drove off home.


	3. The Unexpected

Melinda sat up in the tree house with her iPod on and was reading a book, when she heard a knock on the door. Melinda got up and got the door "What are you doing here" Melinda asked shockingly when she seen who it was. "Sorry I'm just having some trouble with this work. I can leave if I bothered you" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Come on in" Melinda said. Jim came in, they both sat down "So what do you need help with" Melinda asked. Jim opened the book he had in his hands "This Economics work" Jim said. "Oh ok. This is easy" Melinda sat, she put on her glasses since she didn't have her contact lenses in. "This is simple, just think of the economy we live in now, it's f***ed up" Melinda said. Jim eyes widen when he heard her swear. "Oh sorry" Melinda said. "No it's fine" Jim said.

A big car horn started blowing from outside, Jim looked out the door "I'll be right back" Jim said, he left the tree house. Melinda sat there and looked in the book while he was gone. Jim came back up a few minutes later with a box of pizza "Sorry I haven't ate dinner yet" Jim said. "It's fine" Melinda said. Jim opened the box of pizza "Help yourself" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. They both ate Cheese Pizza. "Ok back to work" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said, they both looked at the book "Ok you know about Supply & Demand right" Melinda asked him. Jim looked confused "It's just basically saying you buy something and your gonna sell it for a bigger profit" Melinda said. "Ok so what your saying is if I was to sell someone my cell phone and I bought it for $50 bucks and I sell it for $150.00. That's supply & demand" Jim asked. "Yeah exactly its like your ripping off someone" Melinda said. "Ok cool. You must think I'm stupid since I don't know any of this" Jim said, he looked down at the book. Melinda put her hand on his shoulder, Jim looked up at her "Your not stupid, you just need to focus more on this instead of basketball" Melinda said. "I don't know If I can, basketball is all I have ever known" Jim said. "Yeah you can" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. They both went back to reading the book.

They both studied that night until 10pm at night. "Are you ready for the exam tomorrow" Melinda asked him. "Not really" Jim said nervously. "Hey don't be nervous, everything we went through tonight will be on this exam. Your gonna do fine" Melinda said. "How can you be so chipper when its comes to an exam" Jim said. "Believe me I am not like that. I normally freak out when the exam is put in front of me" Melinda said. "Really" Jim asked. "Yes" Melinda said. She went back to reading the book, some of her hair fell in her face, Jim took his hand and put the hair back behind her ear, Melinda looked up and they both stared at each other, they slowly began to move in more as there lips meant, they both shared a tender kiss before moving away. They both stared at each other "You know its late" Melinda said. "Yeah it is" Jim said, he closed his books. They both looked a little nervous, Jim climbed out of the tree house "So I'll see you tomorrow" Jim said. "Uh......Yeah that's right" Melinda said nervously. Jim climbed down the steps of the tree house and missed a step and fell because the kiss made him nervous "Are you ok" Melinda asked. "Yeah I'm fine" Jim said. He climbed the fence and went into his backyard. Melinda sat there in the treehouse "Wow" she said to herself. Melinda climbed down out of the treehouse a few minutes later and went into her house.


	4. School Blues

Melinda walked down the hall to the tutor center she went in the room and set up her stuff. Ms. Stepford, the school principal walked in the room "Melinda, your here early" Ms. Stepford said. "Yeah I want to get an early start on setting up" Melinda said. "How is Mr. Clancy doing so far in his course work" Ms. Stepford asked. "Well the past few days I've tutored him, he has improved somewhat in Economics and English. He's having difficulty in Algebra and French. And I noticed when there's a test he like gets nervous and sort of freaks out" Melinda said. "Well if I hear correctly there is a test in Algebra today right" Ms. Stepford asked. "Yes that's correct" Melinda said. "I assume Ms. Wagner has already let you take the test" Ms. Stepford said. "Yes" Melinda said. "I'm going to talk to Ms. Wagner about special accomendations for Mr. Clancy. How would you feel about helping him with the test. I don't mean giving him the answer, like explaining the problem to him to make sure he gets it" Ms. Stepford asked. Melinda really wanted to say no because she wanted to avoid Jim until later today, because of the kiss "That's fine with me" Melinda said. "Great" Ms. Stepford said. "I'll see you later Ms. Gordon" she said and left the room. Melinda sighed and started pulling out the books she needed off the shelf.

Jim was sitting outside on one of the tables chatting with his friends. "So how's the tutoring going with the nerd" his friend Zac asked. Jim laughed "It's boring" Jim lied to him. "Man, why don't you just drop these freak sessions and just try to pass the classes yourself, you don't need this freak's help" his friend Ben said. "Because I don't have time to do it. Plus Melinda will help me with the tests if I ask her" Jim said. "Yeah right" Zac said. "She will. I'm unresistible" Jim said. Ms. Stepford approached Jim "Mr. Clancy, can I have a word with you in my office" Ms. Stepford said. "Uh sure" Jim said. Jim grabbed his bag and basketball and got off the table, his friends all snickered, Ms. Stepford started to walk away "Oh nuts, you are in trouble J-Man" Zac said. Ms. Stepford turned around "Mr. Kimble, detention my office after school" Ms. Stepford. Jim laughed "Now who's in trouble" Jim said. Zac gave Jim a mean look. Jim walked away with Ms. Stepford, they went to her office "Mr. Clancy, I had a talk with Ms. Wagner, your going to be taking your test down to the tutor center and Ms. Gordon will explain everything to you about the test and if you need help you will ask her but she will not imply any answers" Ms. Stepford. "Ok" Jim said. The first bell rang "That's it for now. You can report to your first period class" Ms. Stepford said. Jim left the room, Jim sighed as he walked to his locker and put his bag and grabbed his Algebra book from the locker.

Jim walked into the room with a folder and his math book, Melinda was helping another student on her work "Excuse me" Melinda said to the girl. Melinda walked over to Jim "Are you here for the test" Melinda asked. "Yeah" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda pulled the chair out for him to sit down at the desk. "Do you have your calculator" Melinda asked. Jim pulled it out of his pocket "Yeah" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said, she explained the test and problem to him "Just let me know if you need any help ok" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda walked away. Melinda sat at the table doing her own work, Melinda kept taking quick glances at Jim, she could tell he was having trouble with the test. The other student left the room it was just Jim and Melinda in the room. Melinda closed the tutor center door and walked over to Jim "What are you having trouble on" Melinda asked. Jim showed her the problem "It's simple" Melinda said, she grabbed some scrap paper, she wrote her own problem on the paper so she didnt give him the answer. "Just do what I did with that problem" Melinda said, she pulled a chair over to the table and sat next to him. Melinda sat there and watched him do the test. Jim finished just as the bell rang to dismiss the classes. Melinda got up "So I'll see you at .Com after practice" Melinda said. "Yeah" Jim said, he started to walk out of the room "And don't be late" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said, he walked out of the room. Melinda cleaned up the table and put the books away that she didn't need anymore, she was happy that the whole 2 hours flew by, it was so awkward for her to be around Jim because of the kiss, but she still had to face him later and some how she knew he would bring up the kiss later.


	5. A Date They Didn't Know They Had

Melinda sat at the table at .Com waiting for Jim, she kept glancing out the window from reading her book. She looked at her watch "He's 5 minutes late" Melinda said to herself. She glanced out the window a few minutes later and seen Jim running across the street into the .Com parking lot with his bag, he was still in his uniform from practice. Jim came in the building "Sorry I'm late. Coach kept me after to discuss my Algebra grade" Jim said, he sat down at the table. "Oh, how did you do" Melinda asked. "C minus" Jim said. "Well that's an improvement over the F you got on your last test" Melinda said. "Coach says that either I bring my grade up to a B average in all my classes or i'm off the team" Jim said. "Ok well we'll just have to study more and you'll just have to have more than just 2 hours of tutoring sessions" Melinda said. "Don't you have other things to do instead of tutor people" Jim asked. "No. I do all my work ahead of time" Melinda said. "Ok before we start anything. Can I order something. I'm starving" Jim said. "Yeah sure. Go ahead" Melinda said. Jim signaled the waitress over to there table "What can I get you" the waitress asked. "Can I have the Double Decker Cheeseburger and order of fries and a coke" Jim said. The waitress wrote it all down "And for you" the waitress said to Melinda "Oh nothing for me" Melinda said. "No, order something" Jim said "My treat" he added. "Ok" Melinda said. "I'll have the Chicken Sandwich and a coke" Melinda said. The waitress wrote it down and walked away. "I'll pay you for it" Melinda said. "No don't worry about it. It's the least I can do" Jim said. "Are you sure" Melinda asked. "Yeah" Jim said. They both sat there quietly and waited for there food to come.

They both exchanged awkward glances at each other "Look about last night I'm sorry" Jim said. "Oh thank god one of us brought it up. I am sorry too" Melinda said. "So no hard feelings" Jim said. "No hard feelings" Melinda said. They both exhaled in delight. There food came, they both started to eat "How's your food" Jim asked. "Good. Yours" Melinda asked. "Good. You can help yourself with the fries if you want some" Jim said. "Ok thanks" Melinda said. "Wow. He's being too nice. Wonder why" Melinda said in her head. Jim kept watching Melinda but she couldn't tell he was. "Man this is so awkward. Why am I staring at her for. I can't keep my eyes off her" Jim said in his head. "So how was practice" Melinda asked, just to make small talk. "It was rough. I had to do 50 laps around the gym and coach made me do 150 push ups for being a minute late" Jim said. "Ouch" Melinda said. "It's fine. I can take anything they throw at me" Jim said. "Now that's the kind of attitude you need when it comes to your school work" Melinda said, she put her hand on top of his hand. "I wish it was that easy" Jim said, he opened his hand up and put her hand in his hand, they both weren't paying attention to what they were doing. They both seen where there hands were, they both pulled away and continued to eat there meal.

They both finished there dinner and started to work. The waitress walked over to them "We're closing a bit early tonight. We're gonna have to ask you to leave" the waitress. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda closed all her books and put them in her bag, Jim did the same. "Where do you want to go study at" Jim asked. "Well I would say my house but there is fighting going on there" Melinda said. Jim looked at his cell phone and looked at the time "We can go to my house if you want" Jim said. "Ok that's fine" Melinda said. Jim went and paid the bill, Melinda waited for him and they went to his house. They both walked in his house "Wow you have a nice house" Melinda said. "Yeah it's alright" Jim said. "It sure is quiet here" Melinda said. "Yeah my mom is gone to her book club until like 10pm and my dad is gone as usual" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda said. "Ok, my room is the 2nd door on the right, just set up in there. I'm gonna go change out of this uniform" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said, she walked down the hall to his room. Jim went and changed his clothes, he changed into sweat pants and tank top. Melinda was looking around in his room, his room was spotless and very organized "Everything alright" Jim asked when he walked in. "Yeah it's just I never seen a guy's room so clean and spotless" Melinda said. Melinda turned around and seen him. "Yeah thats my mom" Jim said "She's a clean freak" he added. Melinda put her books on his desk. Jim sat down in the chair next to Melinda, she stared at him at the corner of her eye "Uh lets go over the uh English and than we'll work on your French uh....work" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said, he got his English book out of his bag. Melinda couldn't help but stare at him. They both worked on his English work for the next hour and moved on to his French work. "Ok" Melinda said "Je pense que vous très chaud" she said, she commented him in french language. "What does that mean" Jim asked. Melinda laughed "Never mind" she said. "Ok" Jim said. "Let's just do some simple things" Melinda said. Two hours quickly passed as they went over his french work. Jim closed his book and looked at her "Thanks for doing this" Jim said. "Your welcome" Melinda said, she packed her things up and Jim took her home "Well I'll see you tomorrow at school" Jim said. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" Melinda said, they both smiled. Melinda got out of the car and watched as Jim drove off down the street "Very hot" Melinda said.


	6. Studying & Working Out

It was the end of the school week, Melinda was in the tutoring center when she could feel her cell phone vibrating in her pocket she reached in her pocket and opened her phone, it said One Unread Text Message. Melinda opened the text; it was from Jim, he said "Meet me in the Weight Room today instead of at .Com" he texted her. Melinda put her phone in her pocket and continued to clean up the tutoring center, she put all the pencils in the pencil holder, all the books on the book shelf and put some files containing test answers in the filing cabinet and locked it up. Melinda shut off the lights in the room, she closed the door and locked it up. Melinda went to her locker and grabbed her book bag and walked down the hall to the other side of the school and walked in the Weight Room, she didn't see anyone in there. "Jim, you in here" Melinda said and looked around the weight room. "Yeah in the back, I'll be out in a minute" Jim said from the locker room which was located in the back of the weight room. Melinda sat on one of the weight benches in the weight room and waited for Jim to come out. Jim came out a few minutes later, he was only wearing his basketball team shorts and had a towel around his neck "Hey, sorry it took me long" Jim said, he wiped the sweat off his face. Melinda stared at him, her mouth was practically watering "It's fine don't worry about it. But are you sure we can work in here" Melinda asked. "Yeah I asked Coach and he said it was Ok" Jim said. "Sorry that we have to study in here, Coach wants me to do a few more exercising machines, So I figured you could pop quiz me on one of the subjects while I work out" Jim said. "Uh yeah sure" Melinda said, she was still staring but he wasn't paying attention.

Jim sat on the weight bench and laid down on the bench and grabbed the pole that had weights on it "So what are we studying first" Jim asked. "Well we can start with Science first" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said, he started lifting the weights, Melinda couldn't help but stare, she grabbed her flash cards from her bag "Ok. First Question" Melinda said, she wasn't even looking at the flash cards "What is Mitosis" Melinda said. Jim was still pumping the pole up from the bench "Uh Mitosis is a cell that separates the chromosomes" Jim said and panted as he could feel his arms started to burn from lifting the weights......"in it's cell nucleus into two identical nuclei's" Jim said. Melinda was shocked that he got the question right "Wow that is right" Melinda said "OK next question. What is aphrodisiac" Melinda said. Jim was still breathing hard from the burn in his arm "A substance used to increase sexual desire" Jim said. "Right" Melinda said "Jim if it hurts why don't you stop" Melinda said. "No I'm fine. I have to do this" Jim said. Melinda was still staring she wasn't even looking at the flash cards and was just asking questions that came into her head "OK next question. What is the Oxytocin" Melinda asked. "It helps females bond with men. When they touch each other in a intimate way the oxytocin is released in her brain and makes her wants more of loving touch and she'll begin to bond with him" Jim said. "OK" Melinda said. Jim put the weights up "What does The Oxytocin, The Vasopressin, and The Dopamine do" Melinda asked. "Helps two people become one" Jim said. Melinda stared at him as he was sweating "Yeah thats right" Melinda said.

Jim walked over to her "So how am I doing so far" Jim asked. "Really good actually" Melinda said. "So are you going to the party later tonight" Jim asked. Melinda laughed "No, I wasn't invited" Melinda said. "Oh" Jim said. "Look I'm going to go get my stuff and we'll leave. We can study at my house" Jim said. "OK, I'll meet you outside" Melinda said. "OK" Jim said. Melinda left the room and hurried outside to get air "Oh god, I hope he didn't notice me staring" Melinda said to herself "Maybe I was wrong about him, he seems like a nice guy" she said. Jim went into the backroom and grabbed his bag, he couldn't help but wonder why all the questions Melinda asked him had something to do with sex. Melinda was already outside when Jim came out. "OK lets go" Jim said. They both got in his car and went to his house.


	7. Interupptions

**I do NOT own Ghost Whisperer.** **ENJOY! PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 7: Interruptions**

Jim & Melinda were sitting at his desk in his room going over some work "Melinda, do you want anything to drink" Jim asked. "What do you have" Melinda asked. "Pepsi, Sprite, Gatorade, Iced Tea, Water" Jim said. "Gatorade is fine" Melinda said. "OK" Jim said, he got up and left the room. Melinda got up out of her chair and looked around the room and sat on the bed. Jim came in with two bottles of Gatorade and sat on the bed and handed her one "Thank You" Melinda said. "Your Welcome" Jim said "Can I ask you a question" Jim asked her. "Yeah sure" Melinda said. "In the weight room earlier why were all those questions about sex" Jim asked her. "It's part of science" Melinda said. "Yeah right" Jim said. Melinda put her Gatorade on the table "OK fine, I was a little distracted so I made up some questions" Melinda said. "What were you distracted by" Jim asked. Melinda looked at him "You" she said. "Oh" Jim said, he didn't say anything else because he didn't know what else to say. "I'm gonna go, Why don't we pick this back up on Monday" Melinda said, she realized she just made a fool of herself "I'll see you Monday" Melinda said, she grabbed her bag and left the room. Jim went after her a second "Why are you leaving" Jim asked. "Because you have a party to get ready for" Melinda said. "I'm not going" Jim said "Look lets just go back and study" Jim said, he sounded serious for the first time. "OK fine" Melinda said, she walked back into his room. Melinda sat on his bed while he sat at the desk looking through his book "OK lets go through your English and after that we'll do some Real Science" Melinda said. "OK" Jim said, he grabbed his English book.

The next few hours went by, Melinda had helped Jim how to write compare, contrast, narration and plagiarism paragraphs. "Let's take a break" Melinda said. "OK" Jim said, he sat next to her "So why aren't you going to the party" Melinda asked. "because I didn't want to go and I already been to them and they are all the same" Jim said. "You really haven't been invited to one party" Jim asked. "Nope" Melinda said. "Your not missing much" Jim said. "OK" Melinda said. Jim got up and opened the window "Is it just me or is it hot in here" Jim asked. "It is kinda hot" Melinda said. Jim took off his shirt and only left his tank top on and sat back down. Jim stared at Melinda when she wasn't looking, "Melinda forgive me for doing this" Jim said and kissed her hard, Melinda responded by kissing him back. They both stopped kissing after a few minutes "Wow" Jim said, he was out of breath from the kissing. "Yeah. Uh. Maybe we should get back to studying now" Melinda said, they both seemed nervous after the kiss. Melinda got the science book out of her bag, Melinda gave Jim the book "Just read some of these questions and I'll pop quiz you in a minutes" Melinda said. "OK" Jim said, he started to read the book. Jim closed it a minute later "I can't do this now" Jim said, Melinda looked at him, Jim kissed her, Melinda kissed him back and they both moved there way up the bed and laid down making out. Jim pulled away "Do you want to stop" he asked her. "No kiss me" Melinda said. Jim started to kiss her again, the kissing started to get heavier and deeper as they both started to use there tongues. Jim got over Melinda while he was still kissing her, Melinda pulled off his tank top as he started to unbutton her shirt. Jim started to kiss her down her neck and chest. They were both breathing heavily as they both started kissing again, they could tell they both wanted it. Jim undid her bra, Melinda pressed both of their bodies together as they kept kissing, there hands were both exploring each other's bodies. They made out for the next several minutes.

Melinda pulled down Jim's shorts down and he only had his boxers on when they both heard someone walk in the house "JIM, DAN. I'M HOME" Faith yelled when she walked in the house. They didn't even stop kissing and kept making out. Jim started unbuckling Melinda's pants when Faith knocked on his door and opened it "OH MY GOD" Faith said. Melinda covered herself up "BOTH OF YOU GET DRESSED NOW" she said and left closed the door and left the room. "Oh my god that was embarrassing" Melinda said. "Yeah it was" Jim said. He got off Melinda and let her fix her clothes. "Good thing she interrupted us" Melinda said. "Yeah it's a good thing" Jim said. Melinda got off the bed "Lets just forget that even happened" Melinda said. "Deal" Jim said. Melinda got her stuff ready and put it in her bag "Do you want to meet tomorrow and go over more of this" Melinda asked. "Yeah that would be a good idea" Jim said. "OK. You can come over my house tomorrow if you want or we can meet at .Com" Melinda said. "What time tomorrow" Jim asked. "Maybe a little after 10 or 11am" Melinda said. "OK cool" Jim said. Jim put his tank top and shorts back on and he slipped into his tennis shoes. Jim grabbed his wallet and car keys, Jim took her bag "That's my bag" Melinda said. "I know I got it" Jim said. "Oh thanks" Melinda said. "Come on lets get out of here before we get a lecture from my mom" Jim said. Melinda let out a laugh "I'm sorry" Melinda said. "It's OK" Jim said, they both smiled at each other. "But I'm going to hear it when I get back" Jim said. They both walked out of the room, Jim looked around for his mother, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Jim opened the door "Where do you think your going young man" Faith asked. "To take Melinda home" Jim said. "OK but when you get back were having a talk" Faith said. "OK fine" Jim said. They both walked out of the house and Jim closed the door and sighed. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble" Melinda said. Jim opened the car door for her "Don't worry about it" Jim said. "She gave the same talk to Dan a few weeks ago, doesn't sound as bad as you think it does" Jim said. He got in the car and drove her home. "Nobody is home again" Jim asked as he didn't see any lights on in her house. "Probably not" Melinda said, she got out of the car as did Jim, he grabbed her bag and walked up to the door with her, she unlocked the door. Jim handed her, her bag "So I'll see you tomorrow" Jim said. "Yeah" Melinda said. "OK" Jim said, he walked back to his car and drove off, Melinda watched from the door as he drove off. "Oh my god" Melinda said, all she could think about was that hot make out session. Jim pulled up in the drive way of his house, "Wow" Jim said "That was great" he said talking about the make out session, suddenly he noticed he couldn't wait to see Melinda tomorrow now. Jim walked in the house hoping to avoid a lecture from his mother.


	8. The Morning At Melinda's Place

**I do NOT own Ghost Whisperer.** **ENJOY! PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 8: The Morning At Melinda's Place**

Jim walked in his house hoping to avoid his mother. He looked around in the living room his mother was no where to be seen, he sighed in relief and started to walk down the hall to his bedroom, his brother Dan came out of his bedroom, Dan snickered "What are you laughing at" Jim asked him. "Rumor is going around in the house that mom caught you this close to boning the nerd" Dan said. "She's not that bad Dan" Jim said. "Look little brother you can do better than that. I know you want to lose your virginity but lose it to someone who is worth it" Dan said. "For your information Big Brother I'm not a virgin" Jim said and walked away. Dan laughed "You got lucky" Dan asked and followed Jim into his room "By who" Dan asked. "Amanda" Jim said. "Amanda Carmichael" Dan asked. "Duh" Jim said. Faith walked in Jim's room "Daniel, I need to talk to your brother in private" Faith said. Dan laughed and left the room. Faith closed the bedroom "Mom, please not the sex talk, I already know about it and what to do" Jim said. "You need to know about safe sex" Faith said. "Mom come on I know about safe sex. I learned about it Sex Ed 2 years ago" Jim said, he was really embarrassed to be having this conversation with his mom. "OK but please don't just jump in bed with the next girl you see. And tomorrow morning, I wanna know more about this girl I seen you with" Faith said. "There's not really much to know. She's my tutor who I meet everyday after basketball practice" Jim said. "Oh OK" Faith said "I'll see you in the morning. Good Night" she said. "Night mom" Jim said. Faith left the room and shut his door. Jim sighed in relief now that, that conversation was over with. Jim took off his clothes and threw them in the clothes hamper, he just left on his boxers and got into bed and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Jim knocked at Melinda's door the next morning, Melinda opened the door she was still in her flannel pajamas and bathrobe "Jim, it's early what are you doing here" Melinda asked. "Sorry, I can come back later" Jim said, he turned around and started to walk away. "Come on in" Melinda said. Jim turned around and came in the house. Melinda closed the door and locked the door up "Sorry I'm the only one home" Melinda said. "Oh OK" Jim said, he sat down at the table "Just let me go change" Melinda said and started to walk to her room, Jim couldn't help but stare at her. "Melinda wait" Jim said, he got up and went after her. Jim kissed her hard, Melinda pulled him into her bedroom and kicked the door closed with her foot. Jim gently laid her on the bed. Jim pulled off her shirt and did the same with his boxer shorts, Melinda bit her lip and reached out to stroke him with one hand while running her fingers through his hair. Jim ran a hand down Melinda's perfectly flat stomach and slid her pajama shorts and panties down, she slipped them over her legs and let them fall to the floor. They both laid on her bed making out heavily and feeling each other, Melinda could feel his thingy rubbing against her, she moaned by just feeling it there, they were kissing uncontrollably "I need you" Melinda moaned. Jim started to kiss her neck and kiss her breast, he circled his tongue around both of her nipples "You taste so good" Jim said. Jim started to kiss his way down to her stomach and kissed her thighs lightly before running his tongue between her legs, she arched her back while he did it for the next several minutes, he brought her a the edge but pulled away , Melinda sighed at the loss and reached down to touch herself. Melinda let a very loud moan when Jim started to pump his tongue in and out of her, she moved her fingers through his hair. Melinda grabbed a pillow from above her and held it tightly as he sucked on her clit lightly. Melinda arched her back and started to pant and scream his name continuously, he started to press her clit with his finger while he still worked his tongue in her one last time, Melinda fell back on the bed in pleasure. Jim came back up and got over her and started kissing her again "I need you inside of me" Melinda said and wrapped her legs around him. Jim moaned loudly as he was so close to going in her. Jim laid down on is back and Melinda got over him, he grabbed her hips tightly and slammed into her hard, Melinda let out a loud but pleasurable scream. Jim held Melinda close to him and rolled over so he was on top of her. "Harder" she moaned as she kissed him. Jim kissed her as he pumped in harder which made her moan and gasp more. "Oh god baby" Jim moaned. Jim kissed her with his tongue in her mouth, Melinda started playing with his tongue with hers. "Oh god. JIM" Melinda panted. Jim slowed down and went deeper in her "Oh god baby" Jim moaned and kissed her. Jim could feel his stomach turning in a not when means he wasn't far now. Jim rolled on his back so that Melinda was in control. Melinda reached down and kissed him "Melinda I love you" Jim moaned, he could feel the orgasm going through her body and let himself explode inside of her, Melinda let out a loud but pleasurable scream as she felt him exploding inside of her, Melinda kissed him "I love you too" she moaned as she laid down next to him.

Jim jumped up out of bed after realizing that everything that he thought happened was just a "wet dream", he got out of bed and took off his boxers and grabbed a new pair from his draw, he laid back down in bed thinking of Melinda. "I think i'm falling for her" Jim said to himself. He couldn't help it, she was on his mind 24/7 and the dreams he has about her. He couldn't help but wonder why was he falling for this girl but he did know that he couldn't wait to see her in a few hours.


	9. The Deep End

**I do NOT own Ghost Whisperer. Enjoy Reading. This will be the last chapter I post til I get comments.**

**PLEASE COMMENT! **

**Chapter 9: The Deep End**

Jim was in his room that morning getting ready to go to Melinda's house, he just had got done working out & taking shower. Jim put on his shoes and grabbed his bag, he grabbed his swimming suit and put it in the bag because he was going to his Families Beach House after he was done. Jim walked out of his room, the whole house was quiet everybody was gone for the day, Dan was hanging out with his girlfriend Sarah, Faith was meeting up with Jim's father Aiden in the city to discuss how to remodel there house down in Florida. Jim grabbed 2 bottles of Gatorade from the refrigerator, he took a drink out of one and grabbed his car keys that were hanging by the door, his mom Faith made both of her son's hang there keys up when they were home so she didn't have to worry about them. Jim locked the door up and got in his car and drove over to Melinda's house. Jim pulled in Melinda's driveway a minute later and grabbed his stuff and knocked on the front door "It's Open" Melinda shouted, Jim opened the door and walked in. Melinda was in the kitchen trying to cook her breakfast "Hey. Sorry I'm not ready yet. I'm starv......Ow damn" Melinda said, grease from the pan hit her hand. Jim dropped all his stuff and rushed over to her and looked at the burn, Jim started the cold water in the kitchen sink and put her hand under the water "Are you OK" Jim said. Melinda stared at him "Yeah I'm fine now. Thanks" she said. "What are you making" Jim asked. "Breakfast. Sausage, toast, eggs" Melinda said. Jim grabbed a towel off the counter and shut off the water and put the towel over the burn spot "I'll finish it, why don't you go sit down" Jim said. "No, I can't let you do that" Melinda said. "Yes, you can and plus I want to" Jim said "Go sit" Jim said. "OK, fine" Melinda said, she walked over to the table and sat down. "The Strawberry Gatorade is for you" Jim said, as he started to cook the food she started cooking. "OH thanks" Melinda said, she took it and took a drink out of it. Jim finished cooking her food a few minutes later, he fixed her plate up and put it on the table for her. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that though" Melinda said. "It was no problem" Jim said, he drank some of his Gatorade. "Do you want some" Melinda asked him. "No, I'm fine" Jim said. "Jim, I feel bad for eating in front of you when you don't have anything" Melinda said, she got up and got another plate and put some of her food on the other plate and gave it to him "I can't eat all that anyway" Melinda said. "OK thanks" Jim said. Melinda grabbed the Algebra book and opened it "So are you ready for the final exam in 2 weeks" Melinda asked. "Not really" Jim said. "There's gonna be like 100 problems on the exam, but you can use your chart and your calculator" Melinda said. "OK that's good" Jim said, he sounded discouraged. "I think you'll do fine" Melinda said. "Last year on my final exam in Algebra, I scored a 54%" Jim said. "Don't worry, I'm gonna help you as much as I can. Your gonna do fine" Melinda said. "OK" Jim said, he smiled "How's your hand" Jim asked and looked at it. "It's better now" Melinda said. They both finished eating their breakfast and studied Algebra problems for the next 3 hours.

Melinda closed the book "OK that's enough for today. You can't overload your brain" she said. "OK" Jim said, he closed his book and put his book in his bag, he grabbed both plates off the table and put them in the sink. "So what are you doing for the rest of the day" Melinda asked him. "Well I'm gonna go to my Families Beach House, I wanna do a few laps in the beach and enjoy the peace and quiet" Jim said. "Oh sounds nice" Melinda said. "What are you doing for the rest of the day" Jim asked her. "Oh nothing. Maybe I'll watch a movie or something or just study more" Melinda said. "I thought you just told me not overload my brain" Jim said. Melinda smiled "I meant you not me" she said. "If your not doing anything why don't you come with me" Jim said. Melinda's eyes widen when he asked her that "What? Are you serious" Melinda asked. "Yes. Come with me" Jim said. "OK" Melinda said "Just give me a few minutes to get my stuff ready" she added. "OK" Jim said. Melinda went and grabbed her bathing suit and a towel and put them in her bag, she took her glasses off and put them on her desk and put her contact lenses in. Melinda grabbed her bag and came out "OK I'm ready" she said. "OK" Jim said and grabbed his bag "I'll carry your bag" he took her bag "Oh. Thanks" she said. They both walked outside, Melinda locked the door up. They arrived at the Beach House 45 minutes later. Jim grabbed both of their bags and went in the house "Wow, this is very nice" Melinda said. "Yeah, that is my mom's doing again" Jim said. Melinda laughed "You act like that's a bad thing" she said. "She's one of those too perfect clean freak. Everything has to be perfect" Jim said. Melinda laughed. "I'm gonna go change. You can change in the bedroom. I'll change in the bathroom" Jim said. "OK" Melinda took her bag and went to the bedroom and changed into her bathing suit. Jim went to the bathroom and did the same, they both came out a minute later with a towel. Melinda had on a 2 piece swimming suit and Jim just had swimming shorts on. Jim got in the boat as did Melinda, he started it and drove it out not to far from the shore "Why is it so quiet around here, I thought there would be people out. It's a nice day" Melinda said. "Well this land is all private" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda said. "Yeah my grandfather left it to my mom and dad when he died" Jim said. "Oh. Sorry to hear that" Melinda said. "It's OK. I don't really remember him that well, he died when I was like 5 years old but my mom and dad tell me he was a great man" Jim said. "That was nice" Melinda said. Jim stood up in the boat and jumped in the water, Melinda sat there in the boat, she looked freaked out when Jim was no where to be seen "JIM" Melinda yelled in a worried voice, she looked around the boat. Jim came up from under the water. "Oh thank god" she said when she seen him "What's wrong" Jim asked her. "I thought you drowned or something" Melinda said. "Are you gonna come in" Jim asked her. "No I'm just gonna sit in here" she said. "Come on in, the water is warm" Jim said. "No, I'm fine" she said. Melinda looked down in the water "Your scared because it's deep aren't you" Jim asked her. "No" Melinda said and laughed nervously "OK yes" she said. "Just come in. I won't let anything happen to you" Jim said. Melinda stared at him "OK fine" she said nervously, Melinda stood up and jumped in the water, Jim caught her before she went under, Melinda wrapped her arms around his neck "You OK" Jim asked her "I think so" Melinda responded "Get on my back" Jim said. Melinda did "Hold on and you might want to plug your nose" Jim said. Melinda did. Jim swam under water with her holding on to him. Jim swam far away from the boat, Melinda looked how far they were from the boat, Jim could see she was a little scared "Hey don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" Jim said. "OK" Melinda said and nodded, she trusted him. They both swam around in the beach.


	10. A Big Step

**I do NOT own Ghost Whisperer. Enjoy Reading. This will be the last chapter I post til I get comments.**

**PLEASE COMMENT! **

**Chapter 10: A Big Step**

Jim & Melinda both swam around in the beach they were still out in the deep end and far away from the boat, Melinda was still holding on to Jim. Melinda got in front of Jim and put her arms around his neck and her legs around him without even thinking "You OK" Jim asked her. "Yeah I think" Melinda said, she looked around the lake it was all so quiet, no boats were out on the lake except there boat they came in. Jim stared at Melinda and she stared at him, both of there heads moved in for a kiss, they both kissed for a few more minutes "What do you say we go back to the house" Jim said. "Yeah thats a good idea" Melinda said. Jim swam back to the boat with her arms and legs still around him. Jim let her get in the boat first, he got a perfect view of her body. Jim climbed in the boat and started the boat, he drove the boat back to shore and tied it up, he helped Melinda out of the boat "Melinda, you OK" Jim asked her when he seen her shivering. "Yeah just a little cold" she said. Jim gave her his towel and wrapped it around her "Better" Jim asked. Melinda smiled "Yeah" she said.

They both walked in the house, Melinda pulled the towel off her. They both stared at each other and kissed each other, Melinda jumped into his arms and put her legs around him, Jim carried to the bed room as they kissed and laid on the huge bed with her. Melinda ran her hands down his chest and his side as Jim ran his hands over her breasts as he kissed her. They both continued to kiss, Jim started to play with her lips with tongue, Melinda opened her mouth more and deepened the kiss, they both play with each other's tongue with there tongues. Jim reached behind her neck and untied her swimsuit top, Jim started to kiss her neck roughly and worked his way down to her chest, he started to lick both of her hard nipples. Melinda moaned "Oh god" she moaned. "You taste so good" Jim said as he continued to do it. Jim kissed his way down to her stomach and started kissing her thighs, he untied the bottom of her swim suit and threw them on the floor, he started to kiss down her legs, he started licking her clit, Melinda moaned loudly "JIM, That's feels great don't stop" she moaned. Jim rubbed his hard thingy in his swimming suit, he continued to do it for a while bringing Melinda right to the edge, he stopped doing it and had a smile on his face. Melinda moaned at the loss and started to reach down to touch herself, Jim stopped her from doing it and put it on her side, he put her mouth back down to her center and plunged his tongue into her. "JIM" Melinda screamed in pleasure as he pumped his tongue in & out of her, he moaned against her as he did it, he sucked on her clit lightly as she arched her back as she screamed in pleasure. He pressed his thumb against her clit as his tongue went into her one last time. Melinda laid back down on the bed and smiled "That was great" Melinda said, she sounded out of breath. Jim came back up to her and kissed her, they kissed for a few minutes, Melinda pulled down his swimming suit, Jim kicked them off the bed "I want you so bad" she moaned, Jim continued to kiss her, Melinda moaned as he rubbed himself against her, Jim hissed and moaned as felt how wet she was. Jim stopped and looked into her eyes, Melinda nodded. Jim laid down on his back and Melinda got on top of him, he pulled her down started kissing her and Melinda made a loud painful moan as he entered her and arched her back, he slowly pulled it almost out and thrusted back in "Oh god" Jim moaned under his breathe, Melinda circled her hips on him, Melinda kissed him, Jim held Melinda close to him and rolled over so he was on top of her "Harder" Melinda moaned. Jim kissed her and started kissing and sucking her neck as he pumped in & out of her harder, he made her grasp with each thrust. Melinda hooked his legs over his waist "Oh god Jim. Jim" she moaned loudly. He slowed down and pushed deeper in her "Oh baby" Jim moaned loudly and kissed her hard with his tongue, Melinda responded by doing the same thing, she ran his fingers through his hair. Jim could feel a tight knot in his stomach, he wasn't far now, he rolled back over so that she was on top of him again, he held her hips as she rode him "You look so beautiful" Jim moaned and kissed her, she kissed him back. Jim played with her clit as she rode him and kissed him, Jim pulled her down and started to kiss her roughly, she responded by doing the same thing. "Oh god Melinda. I Love you" he said. Jim soon could feel her orgasm going through her body, he let himself explode in her. Melinda screamed his name in pleasure as she felt him explode in her, she laid down on him "I love you too" she said. Melinda got off him and laid down next to him. Jim moved close to her and put his arm around her "You were amazing" Jim said, he was trying to catch his breath. Melinda pulled him closer to her "So were you" Melinda said, she sounded like she was out of breath, she turned her head and kissed him, Jim kissed her back. Jim laid there holding her, they soon both fell asleep, he was still holding her and she had his arm around her. Jim woke up a few hours later and seen her still sleeping, he smiled and kissed her on the cheek, he looked at the alarm clock and realized it was late, he reached over for his cell phone and called his mom. "Hello" his mom said over the phone. "Mom, is it OK if I stay out here for the night, the weather is bad out here" Jim said. "OK fine but please don't mess up the house" Faith said. "OK, I won't. Bye" Jim said. "Bye" Faith said and hung up. Jim put his cell phone back on the table and put his arm back around Melinda and laid there with her. Melinda woke up a few minutes later, she turned around to see if Jim was still asleep "Oh hey your up" Melinda said when she seen him awake. Jim kissed her "You OK" he asked her "Yeah I'm fine" Melinda said. Jim laid down and snuggled with her "You were great earlier" Jim said and kissed her on the cheek "Thanks so were you" Melinda said. "We should get going" Melinda said, she started to get up but Jim stopped her "We can stay here for the night if you want to. I already cleared it with my mom" Jim said. "Are you serious" Melinda asked and smiled. "Yeah" Jim said. Melinda got back in bed and put her arm around him and kissed him. They both laid there for a few minutes "Do you wanna go get something for dinner" Jim asked her. "Are you hungry" Melinda asked. "Yeah a little" Jim said. "Than yeah" Melinda said. "I don't want to leave this bed though" Jim said. "Me either" Melinda said and kissed him, Jim kissed her back.


	11. Strip Trivia

**I do NOT own Ghost Whisperer. Enjoy Reading. **

**PLEASE COMMENT! **

**Chapter 11: Strip Trivia**

Jim & Melinda both laid there in the big bed "What do you say we go out for dinner and we can come back here and continue this" Jim said and kissed her neck. "Yeah that's sounds like a good idea" Melinda said, she turned around and kissed him, he kissed her back and got out of bed. Melinda got out of bed. Jim seen blood and other things on the sheets "Were gonna have to change these sheets" Jim said. Melinda turned around and looked at the sheets and her face filled with embarrassment, Jim walked over to her, he put both of his hands on her face "It's nothing to be embarrassed about babe, its normal" Jim said. Jim gave her a quick kiss. "Ok" she said. They both stared at each other as they got dressed, they were admiring each other's body. "Don't forget when we get back we're gonna go over some work, nothing big just a few questions that come to my mind" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. He grabbed his car keys off the night stand. Melinda walked out of the room behind him.

About a half hour later, they both sat in a candle lit restaurant "Wow. Are you sure about this, we could of just stopped and got fast food" Melinda said as she looked around the restaurant. Jim reached out for her hand and held it "No, I want our first date to be special" Jim said. "First date" Melinda asked. "Well I kinda hoped we would call this a date" Jim said. Melinda smiled "Than this is a date than" Melinda said. Jim blushed. They both ordered there food and ate. Jim paid for the food and they both left. "Come on lets go" Jim said and took her hand. They both walked to the car. "So should we tell our friends we are like a thing now" Jim asked her. "No. All hell would break loose if our friends and the whole school found out we were a thing" Melinda said. "Ok. You know what lets go get some ice cream" Jim said and took her hand. "Ok" Melinda said, they both walked across the street and got on an ice cream. Melinda got butterscotch and Jim got vanilla dipped in chocolate. They both ate there ice creams, well actually they both switched there ice creams back and forth. They both went back to the beach house.

Melinda sat on the couch "Ok, pop quiz" she said. Jim sat next to her and kissed her "Jim, you need to concentrate" Melinda said. "Oh come on It's like 11:30pm at night. Who studies at that time" he said. "We do" Melinda said. "Oh come on Mel, lets just do this tomorrow" Jim said. "Ok I'll tell you what. For each question you get right I will take off 1 piece of my clothing and if you get it wrong you have to do the same" Melinda said. Jim smiled "Ok now this is fun" Jim said. "But you have to get at least 75% of the answers right if you wanna have sex" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said excitedly. "Ok what is schizophrenia" she asked. "Psychiatric & mental disorder" Jim said. "Damn one right" she said, she took off her socks. "That is so not fair. Socks should not count" Jim said. Melinda laughed. She continued to ask him questions, he got basically all of them right, Melinda was stripped down to only her bra and Jim only had his shirt off. "Ok next question. Who invented the telephone" Melinda asked. Jim smiled and laughed because he knew he had one "Alexander Graham Bell" Jim said. Jim moved over next to Melinda "I believe you are mine now" Jim said, he undid her bra and kissed her. Melinda laughed. Jim picked her up and carried her to the bedroom as they made out.


	12. The Bible

**Chapter 12: "The Bible"**

Jim & Melinda both laid there in bed "I guess now I found a way for you to get all the answers right now" Melinda joked. "That could work" Jim said seriously. "Ok so everytime you have a quiz or test you want me to do that" Melinda said. "Absolutely" Jim said. "Boy you are some kind of freaky" she said and laughed. "You have no idea" Jim joked and kissed her. They both laughed, Melinda started to get up out of bed, Jim reached out for her arm and stopped her "Where you going" he asked. "To get my history book" she said. "Melinda, just relax. Just lay down. We can do that tomorrow" he said. "Jim, I can't just put my work aside" she said. "You know what you need to learn. You need to learn how to relax" Jim said. "Believe me I am relaxed" Melinda said. Jim playfully pulled her back in bed with him "I know just the thing to get you to relax" he said. "And what might that be" she asked him seriously. "Lay down" Jim said. "Why" Melinda asked. "Just trust me, you'll love it" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda laid down. "No what" she asked. "Just close your eyes and relax" he said. Jim started to slide his hand up her leg "Jim, seriously again? We just did it" Melinda said sarcastically. "Who said anything about having sex" Jim said. "Than what are you doing to me" Melinda asked, she could feel his hand making his way to her centre. "Have you ever heard of the twister" Jim asked. "Uh you mean the game" Melinda asked. "No" Jim said. "Uh…….than no I haven't heard of it" Melinda responded, she couldn't help but wonder what the hell Jim was talking about. "Well I read about it in the bible" Jim said. "Oh ok. So what is it" Melinda asked curiously. Melinda let out a loud moan as she felt Jim plunge his tongue in her, her body started to fill with ecstasy. "Oh god" she moaned loudly, Jim could tell she was loving it as she ran her hands through his hair. After a few minutes, Melinda felt a tingling sensation go through her body. Jim came up and kissed her. Melinda put her arms around him and kissed him "I find that hard to believe you read that in the bible" Melinda said. "I really did read it in the bible" Jim said. Melinda reached over for the bible in the nightstand drawer "Show me where it is" she said and handed it to him. Jim laughed and put the bible back on the nightstand "Not this bible. Throughout generations there is a book in the school library called "The Bible" and it has a bunch of tips in there how to please your girl and how to improve in bed" Jim said. "So it's a book about sex and all that" Melinda asked. "Yep" Jim said "So tell me did it relax you at all" Jim asked her curiously. Melinda blushed "Let me just say wow and leave it at that" she said. Jim laughed "I knew it would" he said. "So what else have you learned from this "bible"" Melinda asked. "You're just going to have to wait and see" Jim said. They both kissed and laid back down in bed; they fell asleep within a few minutes.

Melinda woke up, Jim was snuggled up close to her and had his arm around her, and Melinda turned her head and kissed him and slid out of the bed and slipped into her tank top and shorts and left the room. Jim woke up a few minutes later and slipped into his shorts; Melinda was sitting on the couch drinking coffee. Jim snuck up behind her and kissed her neck. "Hard to believe the weekend has flew by" she said. "I know" Jim said. "I don't want to leave, it's perfect up here. It's peaceful, quiet and this is the most fun I had ever had in a very long time" Melinda said, she seemed sad. Jim sat on the couch with her and put his arm around her "We can always come back here for the weekends" he said. "Don't you think your parents will get suspicious" Melinda asked. "No. They trust me" Jim said. Melinda laid down on the couch, Jim laid down behind her and held her "Why don't you come with me this summer to Florida" Jim said. "What" Melinda asked? "Every summer my mom and dad send me and Dan down to Florida but this Summer I have the whole beach house to myself because Dan is going to stay with one of his friends down in Florida" Jim said. "Wow" Melinda said. "So what do you say" Jim asked her? "I don't know Jim, I don't want to intrude" she said. "Melinda, if you were intruding I never would have asked you. Say yes, please" Jim begged her. "Jim, I can't just drop everything here and just go with you" she said. "Yes, you can. What are you going to do this summer besides study and run the tutor center at school? Come on, I want you to come down there with me. We'll have a great time, we can go to Universal Studios, Disney World, Busch Gardens, and Six Flags, and they have a lot of attractions down there" Jim said. "Ok, yes I'll go. I could use a change of scenery" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "You're going to have a blast believe me" Jim said. They both laid there and talked forever.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	13. Caught In The Act

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**This chapter is a little naughty ;)**

**Please Comment!**

**Chapter 13: Caught In The Act**

They were both in the car leaving the beach house, traffic was hell and Jim was getting a little impatient with the other cars cutting him off. "Jim, calm down there's no rushed" Melinda said. She watched as the construction workers were directing people into the lane they were in "Melinda, it's not fair. These people know there is construction they should have got over in the lane back there" Jim said, he seemed a little upset. Melinda looked at Jim "Look baby just calm down please" Melinda said. "Ok sorry" Jim said. Jim continued to watch the traffic cut in front of him; Melinda could tell it was really bothering him, she could see both of his hands gripping the steering wheel. Melinda thought to herself for a second. "You know it looks like were gonna be here for a while" she said. "Yep" Jim said, he seemed really mad. Melinda moved over closer to him and kissed him, he kissed her back. Jim could suddenly feel her hand going over his crotch and rubbing him. Jim jerked a little "Melinda, wha.....wha.....what are you doing" he asked. "The only way I can get you to calm down" Melinda said, she kept doing it and unsnapped his pants and unzipped them. Melinda started to give him a hand job. Jim pulled Melinda in for a kiss while she did it. Melinda stopped after a while "Oh come on don't stop now" Jim said and kept kissing her. "Jim the guy is giving us the motion to go" Melinda said.  
"Oh screw the cars for a while, they can wait" Jim said and kissed her again. Melinda laughed "Just drive" she said. Jim drove down the street. He drove past his house and noticed nobody was home "Wanna go to my house for a while" Jim asked. "I can make us some dinner and I don't know we can play trivia again" Jim said. "Sure. We can play trivia but our clothes are staying on" Melinda said. Jim pulled in the drive way and buttoned and zipped his pants back up.

They both walked in the house ; Jim locked the door and started kissing her. Jim picked her up and carried her to his room and closed the door. Melinda had already had his shirt pulled off before they even got in the room. He put her on the bed and pulled off her shirt and bra while she unbutton her pants and pulled them off. Jim pulled off his pants and boxers as he kissed her. They both moved up the bed and pulled the covers over them. They both let out a loud moan and started kissing as Jim went into her, Melinda wrapped her legs around his waist "harder" she moaned and kissed him. Jim thrusted in and out of her harder and deeper as they both kissed, there hands were exploring each other's bodies. "Oh god" Melinda moaned. Jim pulled Melinda close to him and rolled over so she was on top of him. Melinda moaned his name a few times and kissed him using her tongue. They both continued to have sex and kiss each other and moan.

Faith walked in the house with Dan "I'm going to go see if Jim wants to join us at the restaurant" Faith said. "Yeah whatever" Dan said and walked to the kitchen. Faith shook her head at Dan and sighed; she than walked started to walk down the hall to Jim's room.

Jim rolled over and was back on top of Melinda; he felt Melinda's orgasm rock through her body, Melinda moaned, as Jim was just about to make his release his door opened before Jim could stop his release went in Melinda "OH GOD" Faith yelled and shut the door. "BOTH OF YOU GET DRESSED NOW" Faith said from the hall. "Oh god" Jim said, he was full of embarrassment. "Oh god were in trouble aren't we" Melinda said, she was nervous and really embarrassed Faith caught them in the act. Jim nodded and got up and got dressed as did Melinda "But on the other hand you were great" Melinda said. "So were you" Jim said, he reached over and gave her quick kiss. They both finished getting dressed and went out to face the embarrassment they got there selves in.


	14. The Secrets' Out

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 14: The Secrets' Out**

Jim walked in school the next day; he walked to his locker and grabbed his books and everything. Jim's friend Zac approached him "Dude is it true what I am hearing" Zac said. Jim looked at him confused "Is what true" Jim asked. "That you boned Nerdy Gordon" Zac said disgustingly. "Look Zac, it is none of your business who I am sleeping with. It's my choice" Jim said and slammed his locker and walked away. Jim walked down the hall to his first period class, the cheerleaders and jocks stared at him, Ben walked over to him "So is it true" he asked Jim as Jim sat down in his seat next to him. "Believe what you want" Jim said. Jim made it through the first half of school. Jim walked into the Tutoring Center for lunch; he seen Melinda putting some books away. "Hey" Jim said and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey" Melinda said, she seemed upset. "You ok" Jim asked. "I can't wait to get out of the building at 3pm, everybody is staring at me and asking me if you "boned" me" Melinda said. "Yeah I know me too" Jim said. Melinda walked over and closed the door. "How did people find out about this" Melinda said. "How do you think? One person and one person only we know goes here that heard about it yesterday. Dan" Jim said, he looked upset "He's going to get his ass kicked when I get home" Jim said. "Good because if you don't I will" Melinda said in a threatening voice. "Yesterday was so embarrassing" Melinda said and sat down at the table. "Tell me about it. My dad sat me down and gave me the "talk" again. I was like I know what the hell I'm doing" Jim said. "Yeah, your mom asked me in private if I was on anything. I was like YES I'm on the pill, you don't have to worry about me getting pregnant" Melinda said. Jim took her hand and put it in his hand "Thank god that's over. That was the longest 20 minutes of my life" Jim said, he was referring to talk they both had with his mom and dad. "I'm never showing my face at your house again. That's the second time she interrupted us. It's like she has that déjà vu when we're doing something" Melinda said. Jim laughed "Yeah tell me about it" Jim said. Jim kissed her "I'll see you after school today. No practice" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Ok I'll see you after school" she said and kissed him again. Jim walked out of the room; Melinda went back to putting everything away.

After classes were dismissed for the day Jim was walking down the hall when his basketball buddies approached him "Come on man, we're going to go shoot some hoops man" Zac said. "Actually guys I already plans" Jim said. "What are your plans" Zac asked. They all seen Melinda walking to her locker, Jim's face lit up when he seen her. The guys all seen it "JIM man, get back to reality here" Ben said. "You can do better than that Nerd" Zac said. "You know guys she is NOT bad. She's incredible" Jim said. "What" Zac said in a disgusted voice? "Oh god" Ben said "You can't be serious" Zac said. Jim looked at them both "I'll show you just how serious I am" Jim said, he walked over to Melinda's locker and turned her around and kissed her hard "I love you" Jim said. Everyone stared at them. Melinda looked confused at what was happening "I thought you said we couldn't be together in school" Melinda said quietly. Zac & Ben both stared at them in horror "Well I changed my mind" Jim said. All the students in the hall were watching them. Jim kissed her again "I LOVE YOU MELINDA GORDON. You're all I ever think about. When I'm not with you I feel empty. I love you" Jim said loudly so everyone in the heard him. Melinda's eyes widen when she heard all that "I love you too" Melinda said. "DID EVERYONE GET THAT" Jim said loudly. "I LOVE MELINDA GORDON AND THERE IS NOTHING ANY OF YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE THAT" Jim said loudly. Melinda couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was in shock as well, and she never expected Jim to pour out his feeling for her in front of the whole school. "Come on babe, let's go" Jim said. Jim took her hand and closed her locker and they both walked down the hall hand in hand as everyone stared and murmured at them.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	15. The Ultimate Makeover

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 15: The Ultimate Makeover**

Jim & Melinda both sat in .Com after school doing there homework, Melinda just gone explaining to Jim about fractions and decimals "Do you understand it" she asked him. "Yeah I think so" Jim said. "Ok lets stop for now. I'm hungry" Melinda said. Jim motioned for the waitress to come over. "I'll have the usual" Jim said. "I'll take the same" she said. The waitress walked away after taking there orders. Jim stared at her "What" she asked. "Your gonna eat all that" he asked. "When I'm hungry I will eat" Melinda said "Plus it's not me I'm worried about. You better not fill yourself all up though, you better save room for dessert" she added. "What's for dessert" Jim asked. "Have to wait and see" Melinda said. A bunch of High School kids walked in and sat at the table across from them "Oh god" Melinda said. Jim just shook his head "Can you believe these people. They come here to spy on us but there's nothing to spy on here" Melinda said. "Why don't we give them something to look at" Jim said. "Oh god. I'm not having sex right here" Melinda said in disgust. "God no, I was not saying lets have sex here. I was saying lets give them something to talk about" Jim closer to Melinda "Just follow my lead ok" Jim said. Jim pulled Melinda in for a hard rough kiss. Melinda put her arms around him and kissed him, Jim's tongue started playing with her lips, Melinda opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. They both kissed for the next several minutes until the waitress interuppted them by putting there food on the table. "Enjoy" she said and walked away. They both fixed there food on there plates "You must think I'm crazy eating all this" Melinda said. "No. I like a girl with a good appetite" Jim said. They both ate.

A bunch of cheerleader's walked in .Com "Wow we must be the talk of the school now" Melinda said. "Yeah. I'm not sure this is a good thing or bad thing" Jim said. "So what do we do" Melinda asked. "Lets just leave" he said, he packed all his books in his back as did she and they both got up and left the table, Jim went and paid the bill, Melinda waited for him at the door, a cheerleader walked up to her "You know Melinda now that your dating Jim, I think it's time you become one of us" Candace said. "Oh really" Melinda said. "Yeah" Candace said. "I don't think so, I don't cheerlead. I have way to much stuff to stay focused on" Melinda said. "Oh not that silly, I'm talking about your appearance. Your clothes, hair, makeup" Candace said. "Excuse me" Melinda looked offended. "Oh no please don't get offended you look good like this but you would look way better if you lose the polyester and brown hair" Candace said. Another cheerleader walked over "She's right, Melinda" Laura said "Look come with us. We'll have a big shopping spree and make over" Candace said. Jim walked over "Ok what's going on now? What do you girls want" Jim said. Jim knew something was up. "Oh nothing we're gonna go shopping and invited Melinda" Candace said. "One condition I'm going with her. Quite frankly I don't really trust you two right now" Jim said. "Fine" Laura said. "Lets roll than" Jim said, he took Melinda's hand, Melinda had a look on her face like what the fuck I don't want to go. "Come on I'll be there they can't try anything" Jim said. He opened the car door for her and she got in.

Jim & Melinda followed Candace and Laura and the other cheerleader to the mall. Jim sat outside of the salon as all the girls got there hair and nails done, Melinda had her hair dyed blonde. Melinda came out of the salon an hour later with a hat on hiding her hair from Jim. "So let me see" Jim said. "Nice try Jimmy not until tomorrow" Candace said. Melinda nodded. "Ok clothes now" Laura said. They helped Melinda picked out some of the hottest clothes. Melinda came out with a few bags "Ok, so I'll stop by tomorrow and help you with your hair and make up" Candace said . "Ok Thanks" Melinda said. The girls left. Jim took her bags "You don't have to wear this if you don't want to" Jim said. "I know but I actually like what they helped me choose" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said and kissed her. "Looks like it's too late for dessert huh" Jim added. Melinda looked at her cell phone and at the time "Yeah but save up because tomorrow when I walk in that school it's gonna blow you away" Melinda said. Jim drove her home and walked her to the door carrying all her bags. Jim kissed her "I'll see you tomorrow" he said. "Yep" Melinda said and kissed him "I love you" Jim said and kissed her again. "I love you too" Melinda said and opened the door and watched as Jim drove off.

The next day at school Jim was standing at his locker with his basketball buddies "Damnnnnnn" Zac said as he stared down the hall. "What" Jim asked, he didn't look. "Whoa baby" Ben said as he stared at the girls walking down the hall one of the girls just happened to be Melinda, all the girls were wearing a short skirts and high heels and sported a different colorful sweater, Melinda however had her blonde hair in light curls and walked up to Jim "So what do you think" she asked as she turned for him. Jim was speechless "Well uh uh uh uh. Damn" Jim said. "Just what I was hoping for" Melinda said, she kissed him and pushed him against the locker. Jim kissed her back and put his hands on her hips. The 1st period bell rang "Come on we better get to class" Melinda said. Jim grabbed his books and took her bag from her and carried it for her to class. "You look great but your natural hair was better" Jim said. "I know I think so too" Melinda said. "But those clothes and that body your showing just makes me want you more now" Jim said and growled. Melinda laughed "Well if your good, who knows you might get lucky later" Melinda said and sat down next to him in class.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	16. Stood Up

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 16: Stood Up**

Jim sat down at the table Melinda was sitting at in the lunch room; he reached over and gave her a quick kiss "How's your day so far" he asked. "Good, so far" she said "How's yours" she asked. "Better now" Jim took her hand in his. "Well we now have basketball practice tonight, coach is calling an emergency practice. So around same time for tutoring than after we can go to the theater there showing a bunch of old movies I think you'll like" Jim said. "Oh I can't go out tonight" Melinda said. "That's ok" Jim said. "I'm going out with a bunch of the girls after we're done tutoring" Melinda said. "Oh........cool" Jim really didn't know what to say. They both sat there and ate there lunch. The bell rang, Jim took both of there trays and threw them in the trash "So I'll see you later than" Jim asked. "Yep" Melinda responded, Jim gave her a quick kiss and went to his class.

Melinda walked down the hall to her class, Candace & Laura approached her "Hey we're going bowling after to school. Wanna come" Candace asked. "I have to meet Jim after school" Melinda said. "Ok come on Melinda, he can live without you for one day" Candace said. "Ok fine. I'll go" Melinda said. "Ok meet us out by my car after school" Candace said. "Ok I'll see you guys later" Melinda said. Melinda walked into her class while Candace & Laura walked down the hall to there classes.

After school ended, Melinda meant up with Candace & Laura and left with them. Jim went to practice and hurried up to get over to .Com, he walked in .Com wearing his basketball uniform, he looked around and didn't see her. "Wow this is a first, usually she's always early" Jim said, he walked over to the table and sat down. The waitress walked over "The usual, Jim" she asked. "Yep, you know me" Jim said. "Alright, it'll be ready in a few minutes" the waitress said and walked away. Jim got his books out and waited for Melinda to come, he also had something to show her; he just got his Algebra test back and was surprised on how far his grade in that particular class has improved. Jim got his test out and stared at the A- he got. Jim kept looking out the window and looking for Melinda. 45 minutes quickly flew by, Jim got his cell phone out to check for messages "Nothing" Jim sighed with worry, he dialed her number and it went straight to voice mail "Melinda, where are you? Your never this late. I'm starting to worry, call me. I love you" Jim said and hung up. Zac & Ben walked in "Where's Melinda at" Zac asked."I don't know but she's never this late" Jim said. "You know Candace said something in class earlier about all the girls going bowling, maybe she's with them" Ben said. "Oh" Jim said. Jim put everything in his bag "Look I got to go" Jim said and got up from the table, he paid for his food and left .Com.

Jim drove home "How can a person start to change so much in one day. She could of called and told me she couldn't make it, I would of understood" he said to himself. Jim pulled in the drive way and walked in the house "Your home early" Dan said. "Yeah" Jim walked to his room "What's wrong" Dan asked and followed him "Nothing I just want to be alone" Jim shut his door and locked it. Jim sat on his bed going through his History book, he had a test in the class tomorrow. A few hours flew by, Jim looked at the alarm clock, it was 11:59pm. Melinda usually would call Jim at 12am before she went to bed, he sat up and waited for his cell phone to ring. 15 minutes flew by, Jim plugged his cell phone in and got in bed, he couldn't believe Melinda didn't call him or even text him. He laid there in bed, for the first time in a long time he felt that he was losing her or that he already lost her. Jim turned over and drifted off to sleep a few minutes later

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	17. High School Dropout?

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 17: High School Dropout?**

Jim woke up to sound of his alarm clock beeping, he hit the snooze button and laid in bed for a few minutes, he then looked at his cell phone to see if Melinda had called, Jim sighed when he seen no one called or texted. He got out of bed and quickly showered and put on fresh clean clothes, he grabbed everything he needed and left.

Jim walked in the school and seen Melinda at her locker, the warning bell rang, students started to clear the hallways and get to there class. Jim went right to his History class. Melinda went to the Tutoring Center and opened everything up and looked at her schedule.

"Mr. Clancy, why don't you stay. I'd like to have a chat with you" Jim's history teacher Ms. Ross said after class was over. Jim walked up to his desk "What do you want to talk about" Jim asked. "I was just going over your test from today and I'm afraid I can't let you play in tonight's championship game" Ms. Ross said. "What? Can't I just make it up during my free period or something" Jim said. "No I'm sorry" She put the tests in her folder than in a filing cabinet. "Please let me make it up. This is the last game of the season I have to play" Jim begged her. "I'm sorry Mr. Clancy my decision is final" Ms. Ross grabbed her bag and left the room. Jim walked out of the room a few seconds later, Zac was standing outside of the room waiting for Jim "What did she say" Zac asked. "I failed my test so I can't play in tonight's game" Jim said, he seemed upset. "WHAT" Zac said "You have to play" he added. "Tell that to the teacher" Jim said and walked away, Zac followed Jim to his locker, Jim grabbed all his stuff "Where you going" Zac asked. "I'm leaving. Failed one class might as well just fail the others now. No sense in staying here" Jim said and stormed down the hallway, he stormed past Melinda, Candace, Laura & Sarah who were all talking. "Whoa what's wrong with him" Sarah asked. Zac went after him, Candace grabbed Zac's arm "What's wrong with Jim" Melinda asked. "Oh he can't play tonight because he failed Ross' class" Zac said. "Oh god. I'll be right back" Melinda went after Jim.

"Jim, slow down" Melinda said as she finally caught up with him "Where you going" she asked him. "I'm leaving. What's the point in staying. I failed one, so might as well fail the other's" Jim sad. Melinda grabbed his arm "Jim, come on don't do this" Melinda said. Jim moved his arm away "I'm dropping out of school" Jim said. "What? Jim, No you can't" Melinda said. "Why" Jim asked "Tell me why I can't" he said. "Look I can get Ross to give you a retake but you can't drop out" Melinda said. "It's not just about the test Melinda" Jim said. "Than what else is it about" Melinda asked. "I want my old girlfriend back" Jim said. "I'm right here" Melinda said. "No. I want the........I want the.......nerdy girl I fell in love with, not this. Admit it Melinda this is NOT you. And ever since you started hanging out with those girls you've changed. I asked you out yesterday and you totally blew me off for them and I called you and you didn't even call me back last night, you even stood up our tutoring session" Jim said. "I'm sorry. Your right. Just please don't drop out please" Melinda said. "Ok fine" Jim said. Melinda took his hand and they both started to walk back in the school "Wait just promise me one thing" Jim said. "Anything" Melinda said. "Just promise me you'll dye your hair back to brown, this blonde is just not really working out" Jim said. Melinda laughed "Good because I am" Melinda said. Jim kissed her, Melinda put her arms around him and kissed him

Melinda got Ms. Ross to agree to let Jim take a retest, he scored a C+ on the retake and was able to play in the game that night which his team won the game. Jim & Melinda were talking in the now quiet and empty gym. Confetti, balloons and streamers were all over the floor. Melinda was back to wearing her old clothes, she had on blue jeans and a sweater, her hair was still blonde though "Now this is my girl" Jim said and kissed her. "I actually like these clothes better" Melinda said. "Why" Jim asked. "Oh those high heels were a pregnant dog to wear" Melinda said, claiming the high heels hurt her feet. Jim laughed and kissed her "I'm gonna go take a quick shower and get dressed than we can leave" Jim said. Melinda looked around the gym "Can I come with you" Melinda asked. "Melinda the guy's locker room smells. Not a place you want to be" Jim said. "Ok I'll just wait up here but I did want to join in the shower" Melinda said "Just hurry" she added. Jim's eyes widen "Ok come on you can join me" Jim said, he got up and as did Melinda "I figured you would say yes" Melinda said and they both went to the locker room showers, Jim locked the door and took off his uniform as Melinda took off her clothes, they both go under the shower and stared at each other "You look hot" Jim said as he stared at her. "Looks like all that working out is finally paying off" Melinda said full of lust. Jim pulled her close to him and kissed her hard, she put her legs around his waist as they kissed roughly. "I need you now" Melinda said. Jim entered her, they both let out loud moans and proceeded to kiss each other roughly, the shower started to feel the room with steam.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	18. Pigging Out & Making Out

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 18: Pigging Out & Making Out**

Jim & Melinda both got dressed after there "shower". "You were great tonight" Melinda said as she fixed her clothes. "Which part of tonight. The game or the home run" Jim asked. Melinda laughed. "The game" she said and put her sweater on. "Huh? Your kidding right" Jim looked offended. Melinda laughed and kissed him "But the home run was amazing" Melinda kissed him "I just hope the pill was enough to keep me from getting pregnant" she said. "It was don't worry" Jim kissed her again "What do you say we just go see a late movie or something, I don't want to take you home yet, the last two days without you was hard, I missed you" Jim said and hugged her "I missed you too" Melinda kissed his neck "Can we use the Beach House again this weekend" Melinda asked. "I'll ask my mom tomorrow morning" Jim said. Melinda smiled "Good" she kissed him. Jim's cell phone beeped, he got his phone out and read the text "Victory Party Beach House" Melinda said she looked at his phone. "Oh nuts. Dan is going to be in serious trouble" Jim said. "Are we going to go" Melinda asked. "I don't know should we" Jim asked. "No, lets just go to my house. You can stay the night, if you want" Melinda said. "Of course I want to" Jim said. Jim grabbed his bag from his locker "We can rent movies and pig out" Jim said. "You pig out" Melinda asked. "After the basketball season is over, yes" Jim said. Melinda laughed. They both left the locker room and walked down the halls of the school and outside to the parking lot to Jim's car, Jim opened the door for her and then Jim got in the car on his side and drove off.

Jim pulled into a grocery store parking lot "What are we doing here" Melinda asked. "Well if were going to pig out we need food to pig out to and while were at it we might as well go across the street and rent some movies" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said, they both got of the car, Jim took her hand and they both walked over to the movie store and they rented some movies, they than went into the grocery store "What do we want" Jim asked. "Popcorn, candy, chocolate covered strawberries, frozen pizza, ice cream and last but least Chocolate syrup" Melinda said. "Where does this chocolate syrup fit in" Jim asked. Melinda smiled seductively and winked "Oh ok. Well in that case we better get two" Jim said. Melinda laughed. They got what they wanted, Jim paid and they went to Melinda's house.

Jim made the pizza and Melinda made the popcorn "What do you want on your pizza" Jim asked. "Make sure there are some anchovies on that" Melinda said. Jim looked grossed out "Ok" he said. Melinda put a movie in as Jim brought all the food out to the family room. Jim put his arm around Melinda and kissed her, Melinda kissed him back and they both watched the movie and pigged out. Melinda snuggled next to Jim, Jim watched her as she started to dose off. Jim picked her up and carried her to her room and put her in her bed, he started to pull away to cover her up "No get in with me" she said. "Ok I'm going to go shut everything off and lock up everything. I'll be right back" Jim said. "Ok" she said. Jim left the room and locked up everything and shut off the lights and came back to Melinda's room a minute later, and got in bed with her, he put his arm around her and felt nothing but bare skin, he moved his hands over her body noticing she had nothing on. Melinda turned her head and smiled, Jim kissed her and noticed she had the chocolate syrup in her hand. They both started to make out heavily and uncontrollably.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	19. Saturday Fever

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 19: Saturday Fever**

Jim woke up the next morning he looked next to him, Melinda was practically still on top of him from last night, he smiled than looked around the room. The room was a complete mess, Melinda's lamp was on the floor, clothes were all over the place, they both had spots of chocolate syrup over them, there was even some chocolate on the sheets; everything was just disorganized. Jim started to slide Melinda off him so he could get up and go to the bathroom "Your not thinking of just leaving me now are you" Melinda sleeply said as she felt him slide her off. "No, I just have to go to the bathroom" Jim kissed her and got up. "Ok, hurry back" she kissed him. Jim left the room and went to the bathroom. Jim came back a few minutes later and stood in the door way, Melinda stared at him admiring his body "What's wrong" she asked. "We have a big mess to clean up" Jim sighed. "We'll worry about it later, come back in bed" she threw the covers off her revealing her naked body. Jim gave her a seductive smiled and got back in bed with her, he laid next to her and put his arm around her; Melinda snuggled closer to him "Last night was fun" she laughed. Jim laughed "Yeah, we were crazy last night. We'll definitely have to do that again" Jim kissed her on the cheek. Melinda laughed "Yeah" Melinda moved closer to him and they both laid there and went back to sleep.

Melinda woke up a few hours later and looked at the alarm clock "12:39pm" she sighed. She slipped out from under Jim's arms and put her robe on and got out of bed and covered Jim back up and left the room. Melinda was making breakfast well lunch for them when Jim came out "Morning" Jim kissed her on the cheek. Melinda kissed him "You mean good afternoon" she said. "Huh?" Jim looked at the clock "Oh wow we slept in late" Jim sat down at the table and held up his head. "Yeah" Melinda stared at him "You ok" she asked. "Yeah just a killer headache" he said. Melinda shut off the stove "I'll be right back" Melinda left the kitchen and came back a minute later "Here take these" Melinda handed him two pills of Tylenol and she put the head patch on his head "Do you want to eat? All I made was eggs and toast" she sat down in the chair at the table "Maybe a little" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda got up and got them both a plate and put some eggs and toast on them and came back to the table with them "Coffee, Juice or Pop" she asked him. "Cof.......no, Pop" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda went and got them both a Coke. They both ate there food. "Jim, why don't you go back and lie down. I'm going to clean this up and get some studying done" Melinda kissed him. "Ok" Jim said, he kissed her and went back to bed.

Melinda came in her bedroom around 4pm and laid on her bed, Jim was on the bed still sleeping, she cuddled next to him which caused him to wake up. Jim started to move "Sorry If I woke you" Melinda said. "It's ok" Jim smiled. Melinda kissed him "How you feeling" she asked. "Much better" Jim kissed her back and used his tongue. "What do you say we go take a shower, you got chocolate all over you" Melinda said. "That's a good idea" Jim winked at her. Melinda laughed and kissed him. They both ran to the bathroom and took a shower together. They came back in the room a half hour later, Jim pushed her on the bed and started to kiss her "Want to go with me to a party tonight" Jim asked. There naked bodies both rubbed against each other. "Who's party" Melinda asked. "Zac is throwing this huge end of the school year bash on the beach" Jim said. "Yeah sure that'll be fun" Melinda kissed him. "It's starts around 7. So we still have a few hours before we have to go, which means" Jim kissed her and pulled her closed and moved her up the bed as he kissed her, they both began to make out.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	20. Drastic Words

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer!**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 20: Drastic Words**

Jim & Melinda both laid there in bed. "You know we should really stay home and study for the finals" Melinda said. "Baby, this is the end of the year party. Everybody will be there" Jim said. "Yeah all the cool kids" Melinda said. "That is not true" Jim said. "Yeah right" Melinda said. "Stop please" Jim kissed her. "Do we have to go" Melinda asked. "You don't want to" Jim asked her. "No not really" Melinda said. "Ok. Well how about I go and come back here after" Jim asked. "Do you have to go" Melinda asked. "Melinda, I want to go. This is the end of the year party" Jim said. Melinda sat up "Jim, there are other things important then a stupid end of the year party" Melinda said, she seemed upset. Jim sat up "And there's other important things to do than study 24/7" Jim fired back. "I do not study 24/7" Melinda said. "Yes you do. Come on just go to the party with me" Jim said. "Well unlike you I'm not stupid or needing special ed help or failing any tests. I don't need my boyfriend to take off his clothes to help me pass a pop quiz, that just shows you how desperate and stupid you really are AND I'm going to be going places when I graduate. Where are you going to be in 5 to 10 years from now? You will probably still be living with your mommy & daddy and living in their basement." Melinda said, she sounded really upset. "Oh" Jim got out of the bed and got dressed "It's good to know what you really think of me" Jim looked really hurt. Jim grabbed his keys and wallet off the bed night stand "I'll uh........see you later" Jim said and left the room. Melinda watched as he left. Melinda got out of bed and got dressed and pulled the sheets off her bed and put new clean sheets on. As hours went by, Melinda studied throughout the rest of the evening.

Jim laid there on his bed listening to his iPod. He looked at his alarm clock on his night stand it said it was 10:26pm. Jim went straight home after leaving Melinda's a few hours ago, he just didn't feel like going to the party now after what Melinda said to him. He got up and walked over to his laptop and logged on Facebook to check his messages. He looked at the people that were logged online and noticed Melinda was on, he questioned himself on whether or not he should IM her, he decided not to when he realized he was just a burden to her so he signed off and closed his laptop and she shut the light off and just got into bed. Jim laid there and couldn't help but what wonder if Melinda was right about what she said about him.

Melinda sat on the couch curled up in her snuggie with a bowl of popcorn and and was flipping through the channels looking for a movie to watch. Melinda's cell phone started to ring, she grabbed it and answered it "Hello" Melinda said. "Melinda, It's Dan, can you put my brother on the phone" Dan said. "He's not here" Melinda said. "Oh. Well the last I heard from him was when he told me you guys were suppose to come" Dan said. "He's at the party" Melinda said. "No he's not. He never came" Dan said. "Oh well sorry. I don't know where he is" Melinda said. "Ok thanks bye" Dan said. "Bye" Melinda said. They hung up. Melinda went back to watching the TV, she started to wonder why Jim didn't go to the party.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	21. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 21: Breaking Up Is Hard To Do**

The weekend went by slowly. Jim was in his last class of the day when the P.A. came on. "JIM CLANCY please report to the principal's office" the woman on the P.A. said. The whole class murmured. Jim sighed and grabbed his things and left the room, he really didn't want to be in school today he rather would of just stayed home and in bed. Jim walked into the principal's office "Jim, please sit down" Ms. Stepford said. Jim sat down "I guess you know why your here don't you" Ms. Stepford said. "Yes" Jim nodded. "Well I decided if that is what you want to do. You can take your exams early and leave" Ms. Stepford said. Jim had asked Ms. Stepford earlier today if he could take his final exams for his junior year and leave. "Thank you" Jim said. "Ok well after school, report to Ms. Grant's classroom and I'll have the exam study guides ready" Ms. Stepford said. "Ok thank you" Jim said. "That's all" Ms. Stepford said. Jim nodded and got up and left the room.

Jim walked down the hall when he seen Melinda coming out of the Tutor Center. Jim sighed "So what did the principal want you for" Melinda asked. "Nothing. Just final exams stuff" Jim said. "Are we still meeting at your house for tutoring" Melinda asked. "Why so you can name call me more" Jim said. "Jim, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that" Melinda said. "No your not. You meant what you said" Jim said and walked away. Melinda pushed him against the locker and kissed him "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean any of that" Melinda kissed him again and softly bit his lip "Please forgive me" Melinda said. Jim pulled away "I have to go get my papers for my finals and study" Jim walked away. Melinda sighed and walked back to the Tutor Center.

Melinda went over Jim's house after school and waited for him to come home. Jim pulled up in the driveway about 4:30pm. "What are you doing here" Jim asked as he walked up the steps on the porch. "Jim, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you" Melinda said. "I know but you did" Jim said and unlocked the door. "So what does that mean for us? That were over" Melinda asked. "If that's what you want" Jim said. "No, it's not what I want. I love you and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I was just in a bad mood that's all" Melinda said. "Oh ok" Jim said. "Look I better go" Melinda grabbed her things and left.

Later that night, Jim noticed a few lights on in her tree house, so he climbed the fence and went into her yard and climbed up the tree house, Jim looked in and seen her laying down reading a book, Jim walked in the tree house "Oh hey" Melinda said, she started to sit up "What are you doing here" she asked. "Your lucky I love you so much to forgive you" Jim said. Jim kissed her, Melinda put her arms around his neck and pulled him down on her. Jim pulled away a minute later "What are you doing" Melinda asked breathlessly. "Nothing" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Make love to me" Melinda said and kissed him again. Jim kissed her then pulled away "Melinda, I don't have a condom" Jim said. "It's ok. I'm on the pill. It'll be enough" Melinda said. "Melinda, I don't want to take that chance" Jim said. "Come on please, I need you" Melinda said and kissed him again. "Melinda, no. What if you get pregnant" Jim said. "Jim, I'm on the pill. Don't you want me anymore" Melinda said. "Of course I want you baby, it's just were both so young to do it like that" Jim said. "Ok fine. Can we just make out" Melinda asked. "Yeah we can" Jim said. They both started to make out uncontrollably. At first it was slow but then moved to hot & heavy and clothes started to come off, soon they were just both in there underwear. Melinda pulled down Jim's boxers and her panties as they kissed wildly.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	22. X Rated Movie

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 22: X Rated Movie**

Jim & Melinda both laid there in the tree house under a blanket. Melinda snuggled up against Jim "I really am sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have said that" Melinda kissed his chest. "It's ok" Jim kissed her head. They both laid there, Melinda ran her fingers all over his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair. Melinda started to shiver "You ok" Jim asked. "Yeah just a little cold" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Come on lets go in the house" Jim said. They both sat up and got dressed. They both grabbed there things and climbed down from the tree house and went in the house. Melinda started the fireplace up "I think this is the coldest it has ever been in May" Jim said. "Yeah I know" Melinda kissed him "I love you" she kissed him. "I love you too" Jim kissed her back. Melinda covered her face up "Jim, I'm sorry again. Damn this really bothers me" Melinda said. "Stop. It's ok" Jim said, he hugged her "I'm not mad at you anymore. Lets just forget that every happened" Jim said. Melinda looked up and kissed him "Ok I'll try" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Why don't we order a movie off cable and I'll order the pizza and we can study for our exams" he said. "Ok sounds like a date" Melinda said. Jim pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and ordered there usual pizza.

They sat on the couch studying while they waited for there pizza. The pizza arrived 45 minutes later. Jim paid for the pizza and stuff, he carried it into the kitchen and grabbed two plates from the cupboard and brought everything out to the family room where Melinda had on the TV and was looking for a movie to order. Jim sat down next to her "Find anything" Jim asked as he set the pizza down on the table. "Uh yeah this movie has a weird name. It's called Seven Sins Of V" Melinda said. Melinda read the plot of the movie and hit play "It says it's about a woman who tries to make it big in the New York City" Melinda said. "Oh ok" Jim said. They both got on the floor and sat next to each other and started to eat there pizza and salad. They watched the movie, the movie started to show people taking off there clothes and showing every body part "Wow this is some weird movie" Melinda said. "Yeah you can say that" Jim said. They both ate and watched a little more of the movie. The people in the movie immediately started to have sex wildly. "WHOA" Melinda said in a shocked voice. "What the hell kinda movie is this" Jim stopped the movie. "I found it under the Adult Movies" Melinda said. "Oh god" Jim laughed. "What" Melinda asked. "We were just watching a porn movie" Jim laughed. Melinda started laughing "Oh god I'm sorry. Now I'm embarrassed" Melinda covered her face and laughed. "Don't be" Jim kissed her "But lets watch a real movie" Jim said as he looked through the real movies "Wanna watch 17 Again" Jim asked? "Yeah we can watch that" Melinda snuggled into Jim's arm and they both ate there dinner and watched the movie.

They moved was over an 1 hour and 46 minutes later. Jim cleaned up the pizza and everything and put the leftovers in the kitchen. Jim looked at his cell phone to see the time. It was 11:49pm "Well I better get going" Jim said and kissed her. Melinda kissed him back "Do you have to leave" Melinda asked him. "It is a school night, Melinda" Jim said. "I know but......." Melinda started to say but Jim interuppted her "And my mom will begin to wonder where I am at" Jim said. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow" Melinda said, she looked sad. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow" Jim said and kissed her again. Melinda kissed him and grabbed his arm "Please stay the night. I want you next to me in bed" Melinda said. "Ok, fine. I'll stay" Jim kissed her. Melinda kissed him back "But come on lets go to bed" Jim said. They both walked to Melinda's bedroom after Jim locked up. Melinda changed into her night gown. "I don't suppose you have a guy's shirt for me" Jim said. "No sorry" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim got in bed with his clothes on "Your sleeping like that" Melinda asked. "Yeah I don't have any clothes" Jim said. Melinda pulled off her night gown and threw it on the floor, she was buck naked. "We can sleep naked" Melinda said. Jim's eyes widen as he stared at her body. Jim pulled off his shirt and pants only leaving his boxers on and got back in bed. Melinda snuggled up to him and kissed him hard. "Mel, we're going to lose control of ourselves" Jim said as he kissed her back. "So" Melinda said. Jim felt her hand going up his boxers. "Oh what the hell" Jim pulled off his boxers and started kissing her.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	23. Inseperable

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 23: Inseperable**

As the week went by, Jim stuffed his bed every night to make his mom Faith & his father Aiden think he was really in bed but he was really staying with Melinda. Ever since they have gotten back together, the couple proved to be inseperable. School was almost over with for the summer, Melinda had talked her parents into letting her go to Florida with Jim for a few weeks. Jim meant Melinda's parents the other night when they came home for a few days, her parents really supported there relationship and they trusted Jim with her life and knew he wouldn't hurt her or let anything happen to her. Melinda woke up and looked at her alarm clock to see the time it was 8:39am, Saturday Morning. Melinda turned over and seen that Jim was still sleeping on the other side, he was laying on his stomach and had his arms under the pillow. Melinda kissed him on the shoulder and got out of bed and quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and a shirt and she put her hair in a pony tail so it was not in her face. She walked into the kitchen and seen her mother Cindy making breakfast. Melinda's father already had to fly back to Las Vegas because that is where is mother lived and she is currently having health complications. "Hey sweetie" Cindy said and hugged her. "Sit down. Breakfast will be done in a minute" she said. Melinda sat down "Morning" she said. "Will Jim be joining us" Cindy asked. "I don't know he's still......." Melinda felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. Melinda turned around and seen it was Jim "Morning babe" Jim kissed her. Melinda kissed him back "Morning". "Jim, sit down breakfast is almost done" Cindy said and brought a plate for him and put it on the table. "Thank you" Jim said to Cindy. Cindy brought food over and filled both of there plates up "You know sweetie, I am serious. You scored the perfect man" Cindy said. "Yeah I know" Melinda reached out for Jim's hand and put her hand in his hand. "He's kind, polite, he clearly loves you very much and would do anything to protect you and he's hot. And believe if I was your age I would......." Melinda interuppted her "MOM. Come on" Melinda said. Jim blushed. "Ok I'm sorry" Cindy said. Cindy put the dishes in the dish washer and looked at her watch "Ok, I got a plane to catch" Cindy said. "So I will see yoy guys this summer sometime" Cindy said. She gave Melinda a hug and Jim a hug. "Bye mom" Melinda said. Cindy grabbed her suit cases by the door. "Let me get them for you" Jim said and walked over to her and took them out to her car. "Thanks Jim" Cindy looked at Melinda "You better hold on to that boy" Cindy winked at her. Melinda laughed "I will". Cindy walked over to Melinda and gave her another hug "I'm going to miss you. I still don't know why you both won't come with us" Cindy said. "Because Jim's mom will never let Jim go to Sin City" Melinda said. "Oh. She must be strict" Cindy said. "Very" Melinda said. "You got that right" Jim said as he walked back in the house. "Well as long as my daughter is happy I'll be happy" Cindy said. "Thanks mom" Melinda said. Cindy looked at Jim "And you better take good care of my daughter" Cindy said. Jim put his arm around Melinda "My number one priority" Jim said. "Good" Cindy said. "God, you know I can just not get over how cute you two look together" Cindy said. Melinda rolled her eyes because that is all her mom has been saying all week. "Ok, mom don't you have a plane to catch" Melinda said. "Yeah I do" she both gave them one last hug and got in her car. Jim & Melinda both watched and waved at her as she drove down the street, waving at them.

Jim & Melinda both walked in the house and sat at the table eating there breakfast that her mom cooked for them. "So what did you think" Melinda asked Jim. "There both amazing and laid back. That's cool" Jim said and drank some of his Orange Juice. Melinda smiled. "I just can't believe how fast they became comfortable with me" Jim said. "Yeah me either. I guess the just seen how happy you make me" Melinda said. Melinda put her hand in his hand. "So what are we going to do today" Jim asked. Melinda smiled "There is one thing I've been wanting to do for 4 days now" Melinda said. "Oh really. What?" Jim asked. Jim could then feel Melinda rubbing his thingy with her foot, Jim let out a quiet moan. Melinda got out of her seat and pulled him out of his chair and walked him back to her bedroom with her.

After spending the whole morning making up for lost time, they both decided to just relax in the bath together. The bathroom was dark and had scented candles lit up everywhere Melinda sat behind Jim letting the hot water from the wash cloth run down his body. Melinda had her legs wrapped around his waist. Jim turned his head "Melinda, I really love you" Jim kissed her. Melinda kissed him back. "I love you too" Melinda said, she ran her hands over his chest. They both laid there and relaxed and made out as there hands explored each other's bodies.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	24. After School Date

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 24: After School Date**

Melinda & Jim hadn't talked all weekend they were both so focused on finals for there last week of school before summer vacation. Melinda walked the halls Monday morning when Candace approached her "Hey, what's up" Candace asked. "Nothing much. Just looking for Jim. You?" Melinda asked. "Nothing much. Just want this week to be over with" Candace said. "Yeah me too" Melinda responded. "You can't wait for this week to be over with" Candace asked in shock. "Candace, I may be a nerd but to tell you the truth I could care less about school now. I just want to graduate next year, be valedictorian, get my diploma and get into a great college and start my life" Melinda said. "So what are your plans for the summer" Candace asked. "Well for a few weeks in July Jim & I are going to Florida and then when we get back we'll have his familie's summer house all to ourselves" Melinda said. Candace laughed "Somebody is hoping to get lucky" Candace giggled "Forgive me for asking but I'm curious. Have you guys done it yet" Candace asked. Melinda blushed. Candace laughed "Tell me all about it" Candace said. "What's to tell" Melinda said. "What does it feel like" Candace asked. "You mean you never" Melinda started to ask but Candace interuppted her. "No" she said. "It's an amazing feeling. Jim, is so caring during the whole thing. He always askes me if I'm ok or if he hurt me and he really knows how to push my buttons" Melinda said. Candace giggled. Melinda looked down the hall. Candace saw Zac at his locker "Hey Zac where's Jim at" Candace asked. "In the gym working out and shooting baskets" Zac said. "Ok thanks" Melinda said. "No prob" Zac said. "So Zac, how was your weekend" Candace said. "It was good. Yours" Zac said. Melinda stared at them both. "It was good" Candace said and blushed. Melinda walked away. "Well I better get to class" Candace said. "Yeah I'll see you later" Zac said. Candace started to walk away. Zac put his books in his locker "Hey Candace" Zac said as he went after her "Yeah what's up" she said. "Do you want to hang out later after school? We can go to .Com and grab a bite" Zac said. Candace smiled "Yeah sure" she said. Zac smiled "Great, I'll see you later" Zac said. "Yeah see you later" Candace said and walked to her classroom. Zac took a deep breath as he watched her.

Melinda walked into the gym and seen Jim he was making free shots by himself, she snucked up behind him and put her arms around him feeling him. Jim turned around and kissed her hard. "Hey babe" Jim said. Jim kissed her again "I missed you so much" Jim said. Melinda kissed him again "I know I missed you more though" Melinda said and put her arms around his neck. "Did your mom really catch you" Melinda asked. "Yeah she did" Jim put his hands at her waist. "I don't understand your parents. Why can't they just be happy and be like my parents. Are they like this with Dan & his girlfriends" Melinda said. "No. I think its because I'm the baby of the family" Jim said. Melinda sighed "It's not fair. I'm all alone in that big lonely house. Plus you have no idea how much I want you right now" Melinda said seductively. "I have a pretty good clue" Jim said and kissed her. "You know we have 10 minutes before the bell rings" Melinda looked at her watch. "Melinda, your so naughty" Jim said. "Why do you say that" Melinda asked. "We can't have sex right here" Jim said. Melinda laughed "I wasn't saying that. Silly" Melinda said. "Then what were you suggesting" Jim asked. Melinda led him over to the bleachers and sat on his lap and started kissing him. "Melinda, babe. Your going to make me want you even more by sitting on me like that" Jim kissed her back. They both made out for the next 10 minutes. The bell rang. They both sighed "I love you" Melinda got off his lap. Jim stood up and put his shirt on because he took it off when he was working out "I love you too" Jim kissed her again. "Wanna hang out after school" Jim asked her. "Oh yeah" Melinda kissed him "I know exactly what we can do to" Melinda said. Jim blushed and kissed her. They both walked out of the gym hand in hand. "Ok" they both said and kissed each other and walked seperate ways to their classes.

Jim & Melinda were sitting at the table during lunch when Candace & Zac sat down at the table "Hey" Melinda said. "It's about time you two go out" Jim said. They both laughed. "Whatever" Zac said. "Anyway me & Zac want to know you want to join us. You know like a double date" Candace said. "Well actually me & Melinda have plans after school" Jim said. "Oh well that's ok" Zac chuckled nervously so did Candace. They both ate their lunch "Hey Melinda walk over with me to the Salad Cart" Candace said. "Ok" They walked over and bought a salad "Please go out with us please. I'm nervous as hell being alone with him" Candace said. "I thought you liked him" Melinda asked. "I do. It's just I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach" Candace said. "Those are butterflies. You'll be fine don't worry" Melinda said. "Please, just one time" Candace said. "Fine, I'll talk to Jim" Melinda said. They both walked to the table. Jim & Zac were talking "Maybe we should join them Jim. Sounds like fun" Melinda said. "Yeah I think we should too" Jim said. The bell rang 10 minutes later. Jim & Melinda kissed each other. Jim pulled her close "I will see you after school" Jim kissed her hard. "Actually you will see me after 3rd period is over" Melinda said and kissed him hard. "Isn't 4th period your free period" Jim asked. "Yep and isn't it yours" Melinda asked. Jim nodded "Ok then" Melinda kissed him. "But what are we going to do" Jim asked. Melinda laughed and kissed him seductively and softly bit his lip "Oh, lets just say it involves you and me" Melinda said. "Naked" Melinda whispered in his ear. "Oh man this is going to be a slow afternoon now" Jim groaned. Melinda laughed and kissed him "So I'll see you later" Jim kissed her again and watched as she walked to her class.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	25. Double Date Jitters

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 25: Double Date Jitters**

JIm & Melinda both sat in Jim's car as Jim drove off from the school. "I can't believe we are stuck going on a double date" Melinda said. "Me either. Do you really think I want to" Jim said. "I don't know what there probably is. It's very clearly that they like each other" Melinda sighed. "They are nervous as hell, thats what the problem is" Jim said. "Why? They are both popular kids in school. They should not be nervous" Melinda said. "That doesn't mean anything. There people just like us" Jim said. "Jim. Candace is the President of the Student Council; she speaks publically to the school every day on the P.A.. Zac is the Co-Captain of The Basketball team and clearly he really spoke his mind before us. You guys were both jackasses when I meant you first" Melinda said. Jim looked at her "But your not a jackass now" Melinda said. Melinda moved over and kissed him on his neck. "Oh now not that again, you know what that does to me" Jim groaned. Melinda laughed and kept doing it. Jim was stopped at a red light and kissed her. Melinda kissed him back and started to feel him up and felt he was already hard from her doing what she did to him on his neck. Melinda giggled "Wow someone is really happy to see me" Melinda kept doing it. Jim let a moan as she kept doing it. "Ok enough" Jim kissed her and started to drive as soon as the light changed. Melinda kissed his neck again "I think it's time we liven this up a little. Don't you" Melinda said, she unzipped his jeans and reached into his boxers. "Melinda babe, why are you doing this to me" Jim groaned as he drove. "Because when we get home I want the treat I don't want to be teased now but I know you loved to be teased" Melinda kissed his neck again. Jim moaned "Yes I do" Jim moaned. Jim pulled up into Melinda drive way. Jim kissed her "Come on lets go" Melinda said. Jim zipped up his pants and followed Melinda to the front door. Melinda unlocked the door and opened it and started to attack Jim with kissed and pulled off his shirt right then and there. Jim carried her inside and shut the door as they made out.

They both laid there in the bed an hour later, they were both breathing heavily and panting. Melinda was cuddled closely to Jim "That was amazing" Jim said out of breath. Melidna kissed him hard "Yes it was" she said breathlessly. Melinda rested her head on his chest and then looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. The alarm clock displayed 3:49pm. Melinda groaned "Ugh. I don't want to leave her. I want to stay like this" Melinda kissed Jim on his chest. "This double date won't be long babe, maybe an hour tops" Jim said. "Ok fine" Melinda kissed his chest again. Jim kissed her and got over her again "Plus we can continue this later" Jim said and kissed her again. "Really? Just how are you going to explain that to your mom" Melinda asked as she put her arms around him making there naked bodies start to touch. "I'll think of something. I'll tell her that we got stuck in traffic or something" Jim said. "Your so dead" Melinda said. "It's worth it" Jim kissed her again. Jim got off her "Where you going" Melinda asked as he pulled out of her arms. "We got to get dressed. We have to leave in like 15 minutes" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda got up and started to get dressed as did Jim. They both left 15 minutes later.

Jim & Melinda met Candace and Zac at .Com. "Hey guys" Jim said. They both walked up to them. They were standing outside of .Com. "Change of plans guys. We're going to play Putt Putt" Zac said. Melinda looked at Jim "What happened to just eating here" Melinda asked. "Well we figured this would sort of boring just sitting here we figured something to keep us all busy" Candace said. "Oh" Jim looked back at Melinda. "Come on we'll take my car" Zac said. "You know what we'll follow you" Jim said. "No, come on. We have room. Come on" Zac said. Jim sighed "Fine" Jim said. Melinda gave Jim a weird look when they walked over to Zac's brand new convertible. Melinda & Jim both climbed in the back. Jim put his arm around Melinda and pulled her close to him. Melinda kissed Jim and they practically made out the entire ride there to the Golf Course. "Wow don't you guys need like air to breathe" Zac said as he pulled into the parking lot. "No we're fine" they both kept kissing. They both climbed out of teh car a few minutes later and went to play Putt Putt.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	26. Makeout Hideaway

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 26: Makeout Hideaway**

Melinda & Jim sat there in the booth across from Candace & Zac. They were all quiet. Zac & Candace sat away from one another. Melinda & Jim stared at each other. "Uh you know were going to go play a few games" Jim said. "Ok" Zac said. Jim & Melinda both left the table. Melinda started to walk over to the game section. Jim pulled her outside with him to the corner and kissed her. "They are such a boring couple" Melinda said. "Yeah they are but I don't want to talk about them now" Jim kissed her again. Melinda kissed him back. They both stood in the corner outside making out.

Zac & Candace both sat at the table just talking. "I wonder where Melinda & Jim are at" Candace asked. "Yeah me too. Wanna go find them" Zac asked. "Yeah come on" Candace said and got up. Zac put money on the table and followed her. They looked in the game room "I don't see them do you" Candace asked. "No" Zac said as he looked around. Zac got out his cell phone and called Jim's cell phone. Jim's cell phone just rang and went to voice mail. "Lets go outside" Zac said. "Ok" Candace nodded and went outside with him. "Maybe there at the car" Zac said. They walked past the corner and heard two people heavily making out.

Jim & Melinda were heavily making out in the corner. Jim had his shirt off and only had a tanktop and the pants he had on. Melinda had her sweater off and just a tanktop and pants on. "OH GOD" Candace said. "Can you guys be anymore exclusive" Zac said. Jim and Melinda both looked at them "Sorry but we were bored just sitting there" Melinda said. "Well come on were ready" Zac said. Jim & Melinda both put on there shirts and walked to the car with them and left.

Jim dropped Melinda off at home later after Zac & Candace dropped them off at .Com to get there car. Jim walked Melinda to the door. "Are you sure you have to go home now" Melinda asked. Jim. "Yeah I do" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "I wish you could stay for a while. We should finish what we started in that corner" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Me too but if I don't get home, all hell will break loose" Jim said. Melinda kissed him and used her tongue and pulled him close to her. Jim kissed her back with the same force. "I guess I could stay sometime" Jim said. Melinda kissed him again and immediately pulled off his shirt as she pulled him inside.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	27. All Hell Breaks Loose

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 27: All Hell Breaks Loose**

Melinda & Jim were making out on the couch. Jim was on top of her kissing her. Melinda reached down and started to unbutton his pants when someone started knocking hard repeatedly on the door. "JIM. OPEN THIS DOOR NOW. I KNOW YOUR IN THE THERE" the man yelled from outside. Jim & Melinda quickly sat up. "What is your father doing here" Melinda asked as she put on her shirt. Jim put on his shirt "I have no clue" Jim said. Jim got up and went to the door "LETS GO NOW" Jim's father Aiden said. "What? It's not even time for my curfew yet" Jim said. "DON'T YOU DARE MOUTH ME" Aiden yelled at his son. "YOU HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN BE HERE HAVING SEX WITH HER" Aiden yelled. "Dad, basketball season is over" Jim said. Jim's dad wanted Jim to practice basketball 24/7 so his son had a good chance in getting a scholoarship to a good college. "YOU SHOULD BE PRACTICING FOR NEXT SEASON ALREADY" Aiden yelled. Jim sighed "DON'T DO THAT. I HATE THAT" Aiden said to Jim. Melinda came out of the living room "I think you need to leave or I'll call the police" Melinda said to Jim's father. Aiden laughed "BE HAPPY TO" Aiden said and he grabbed Jim's arm hard and pulled him out of the house and to his car. "YOU GOT 1 MINUTE TO GET YOUR ASS HOME" Aiden said and went to his car and drove off. Melinda went after Jim. "Are you okay" Melinda asked him. "Yeah I'm fine" Jim rubbed his arm. "This is all my fault. If I didn't make you stay this would of never happened" Melinda said. "Hey" Jim put his hands on her shoulder "This is not your fault. I wanted to stay. Don't blame yourself for this" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Ok. I love you" Melinda said. "I love you too" Jim said and kissed her. "Will you call me later" Melinda asked him. "Yeah I will" Jim kissed her again and got in his car. Melinda watched as Jim drove off with a scared look on her face. She feared for Jim's safety now, she had no clue what his father is capable of.

Jim walked in the house "I DO NOT WANT YOU SEEING THAT GIRL ANYMORE" Aiden said. "Well that's not your decision to make now is it" Jim said and started to walk to his room. "EXCUSE ME. WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME" Aiden yelled furiously. Jim knew better not to talk back to his dad but he's just about had it "That's not your decision to make. Its mine" Jim said. "YOU LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT. AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND WHEN I SAY. AND I DO NOT WANT YOU SEEING THAT pregnant dog" Aiden yelled. "SHE'S NOT A pregnant dog" Jim yelled back. Jim realized his father went way too far by calling Melinda a pregnant dog. "DON'T YOU EVER RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? THERE WILL BE NO FLORIDA FOR YOU THIS SUMMER. YOUR GOING TO BASKETBALL CAMP" Aiden yelled at Jim. "I'm not going to basketball camp" Jim said. Jim went to his room and slammed the door.

Jim laid on his bed and got his cell phone out of his pocket and called Melinda. "Hello" Melinda said. "Hey babe" Jim's voice was somewhat shaky. "Jim, what's wrong" Melinda asked. Before Jim could even say anything, he felt someone yank his phone out of his hand "NO CELL PHONE EITHER" Aiden said. "JIM CAN'T TALK TO YOU ANYMORE" Aiden said into the phone and hung up. "YOU WILL GO TO SCHOOL THE NEXT FEW DAYS AND COME HOME AND PRACTICE YOUR BASKETBALL. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" Aiden said in a threatning voice. Jim nodded. Aiden went to Jim's desk and took his laptop and everything and left the room. Jim put the chair under his door and got in bed. Jim laid in bed with a scared look on his face.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	28. Abused

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 28: Abused**

Jim walked into the school. Melinda was at her locker talking to Candace and Sarah. Melinda had given herself a little makeover, she changed her hair from curly to straight. Melinda seen Jim walk in the hall. "I'll talk to you guys later" Melinda said to Candace and Sarah and ran off to Jim. Melinda kissed him "What happened last night" Melinda asked Jim. Jim hugged her. Melinda put her arms around him "He took my phone, my laptop and even my car keys away. I had to listen to him yell the whole time here" Jim said. "Oh god" Melinda kissed him again "Jim, I'm so sorry about this. It's my fault. If I hadn't made you stay your dad would not be like this" Melinda said. Jim kissed her head "It's not your fault" Jim said. "Jim, what does your mom do with him yelling at you like that" Melinda asked. "My mom is on a book club retreat for the next two weeks" Jim said. "Oh god" Melinda said, she rested her head against his chest. "Jim, he didn't hit you did he" Melinda asked, her voice was full of worry and concern now. Jim didn't answer her. "Jim, did he hit you" Melinda asked again, she was getting really scared what he might say now. Jim kissed her "No he didn't hit me" Jim said. They both pulled out of the hug and stared at each other. Jim rubbed his arm. Melinda rolled up the sleeve and seen a real gross bruise. The bruise was black and blue with a little red in the middle. "Oh god. Is that from when he grabbed you" Melinda asked, she covered her mouth. "Yeah but don't worry. I'm fine" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "I love you" she said. Jim kissed her back "I love you too" Jim said. Melinda pulled his sleeve down "You know we both have free period until 9:30am. Lets go talk" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Ok" he said. Jim took Melinda's hand in his and they both walked to the library.

Melinda and Jim both sat on the sofa and put there bags on the floor. Melinda put her arms around Jim "He grounded me for nothing. He's making me go to basketball camp this summer instead of Florida" Jim said. "What" Melinda said in a shocked voice. "He's taking all of my communication and transportation away from me" Jim said. Melinda kissed Jim on the cheek. "It's going to be ok" she said. They both sat there for a few minutes in silence. "I don't want to go home later" Jim had tears in his eyes. Melinda looked at him, she didn't know what to say. "I'm afraid he is going to hit me" Jim said. "Jim, you need to talk to somebody about this. Maybe Ms. Stepford can do something" Melinda said. "No I can't tell anyone about this" Jim said. Jim looked the other way. Melinda turned his face back to him and wiped the tears from his eyes "Jim, that bruise on your arm is abuse. He may have not hit you but that is proof that he did grab you. He laid a hand on you no matter how you put it. A parent is not suppose to lay a finger on there children the wrong way" Melinda said. Jim didn't say anything. "You can always get emancipated" Melinda said. Jim sighed "You have to go to court for that" Jim said. "So it's worth it. You have money in a bank account in your name that you can support yourself on for a while and all you need is a job" Melinda said. "A job? The economy we live in is fucked up" Jim said. "And I learned that from a certain someone" Jim said. Melinda smiled "You remember me saying that" she asked. "Of course I do" Jim said. Melinda was surprised at him for remembering that. Melinda kissed him "Plus if you get emancipated. I'm sure my mom and dad will let you live at the house with me. They love you" Melinda said. "I don't know" Jim said. "Jim, your father is verbally abusing you. Your afraid he is going to hit you. And I do not want to see you get hurt. Get help while you can" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said "I'll go talk to Ms. Stepford" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Thank you" she said. Melinda took Jim in her arms. Jim rested his head on her shoulder.

Jim & Melinda went to Ms. Stepford's office after they finished all there midterms for the day. Melinda knocked on her door. "Come in" Ms. Stepford called from inside. Melinda opened the door and walked in. Jim followed her in and shut the door. "Ms. Stepford, can we talk about something personally. It's not school related. It's more like home related" Melinda said. "Yeah sure. Please sit down" Ms. Stepford said. Melinda and Jim both sat down. "So what can I help you with today" Ms. Stepford asked. "Want me to tell her or do you want to tell her" Melinda asked Jim. "I will" Jim mumbled to Melinda. "Last night Melinda and I went out with Candace and Zac, afterwards I went back with Melinda to her place and during that time my father came banging on Melinda's door and started yelling for no reason at all" Jim explained. "Anyway I opened the door and he was yelling about me and basketball and how I should be practicing instead of being with Melinda" Jim said. "And after I got home he started swearing and called Melinda a bi*ch" Jim said. Melinda's mouth dropped "What did he call me" Melinda asked offendedly. Jim reached out for her hand and held it. "And he was yelling that he was sending me to basektball camp for the summer so I can get my head back in the game and get my head straight" Jim said. "That sounds alot like verbally abuse" Ms. Stepford said to them and wrote it down in her notebook. "Your not going to tell her about the thing" Melinda said and stared at his arm. Jim shook his head "Fine I will" Melinda said and looked back at Ms. Stepford. "Jim's father practically dragged him out of my house" Melinda said and lifted up Jim's sleeve to show Ms. Stepford the bruise. Ms. Stepford covered her mouth "Ok the best thing to do right now Jim is stay far away from your father. Now there are some options I can refer to you" Ms. Stepford said. "You can go to court and get emancipated, I can throw in some strings for you and say a few good things about you that way you will win the emacipation" Ms. Stepford said. "How long will that take" Jim asked. "Up to a week at least" Ms. Stepford said. Jim sighed "Ok" he said. "I suggest you go live with someone. Someone who your father will not suspect where you are staying. No you can't stay at Ms. Gordon's because he will think you are there" Ms. Stepford said. "Ok thank you" Jim said. Melinda and Jim both got up "Oh and Jim" Ms. Stepford said. Jim looked at her "I'm reporting abuse" Ms. Stepford said. "Ok" Jim said "and Congratualations on your final exams. You did excellent" Ms. Stepford said looking at her computer. "You too Ms. Gordon" Ms. Stepford said. "Thank you" Melinda said. Jim & Melinda both left the room. Jim kissed her as soon as they got outside of the principal's office. Melinda kissed him back "You did great" Melinda said. "It's all because of you" Jim said. "By the way. You look beautiful" Jim said making the remark about her hair and clothes. Jim gently pressed Melinda against the wall and they shared a long hot passionate kiss.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	29. Cause For Alarm

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 29: Cause For Alarm**

Jim walked in Melinda's house behind Melinda. "Jim, I really think you should go some where he won't find you. As much as I want you here, I just don't want to see you get hurt" Melinda said. Jim kissed her. "I'll be fine. We'll be fine" Jim said. Melinda kissed him back "I hope so" she said and locked the door and activated the alarm, which is something she never did but she feared Jim's dad Aiden would come over and start something and she wasn't going to take that chance. "So we should celebrate on how we did on our finals" Melinda said. Jim's cell phone started to ring. Jim sighed "Hold on" Jim said and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Jim looked at the caller ID and then asnwered it "Hello" Jim said. "Wherever you are. Stay" Faith said. "Why whats wrong" Jim asked. "Your father is off his medication and god knows what he will do" Faith said. Aiden was on antidepressants for practically all his life to control his temper and he recently just stopped taking them because his prescriptions ran out. "So what are you going to do" Jim asked. "I'm going to have you father committed to a rehab facility and he's going to stay there for a while" Faith said. "Ok, but mom be careful. I thought he was going to hit me yesterday" Jim said. "WHAT? What did he do" Faith asked. "He didn't hit me he just grabbed my arm very hard" Jim said. "Are you ok" Faith asked. "Yeah I'm fine" Jim said. "Ok. Look it's best if I don't know where you are but I'll call you as soon as everything is taken care of" Faith said. "Ok" Jim said. Jim hung up his cell phone and put it on the table. "What did your mom say" Melinda asked. "She said stay where I am at and that she is trying to admit my dad into a rehab for his temper" Jim said. "Why is he like that" Melinda asked. "Well because he's been on antidepressants for a long long time and he never filled his next prescription so thats why" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda said. Melinda sat down on the couch. Jim sat next to her "Enough about my dad now, lets talk about us" Jim said and kissed her. "So far I like this talk" Melinda said. They both giggled and slowly fell down to the couch making out.

"Ow" Jim said as he banged his head on the wall. They fell to the floor making out and were practically being wild with each other. Melinda laughed "Are you ok" Melinda asked, she was on top of him. "Yeah......just fine" Jim said and flipped Melinda over so he was on top of her. Melinda giggled. Jim slowly unbuttoned Melinda's bra as he kissed her weak spot on her neck. Melinda ran her fingers through his black hair. They were almost naked and only in their underwear. Jim kissed her up and down her body and took her nipple into his mouth while he put his hand down her panties and rubbed her roughly. "Oh god" Melinda moaned. Melinda reached down and pulled Jim's boxers down and took his thingy in her hand and starting going up and down on it with her hand. Jim moaned "Oh god Mel" Jim moaned. Jim went back up to kissing her "God I love you so much" Jim said as he moved his confident fingers in and out of her. "Oh........ god" Melinda moaned as she arched her back off the floor and kissed him. "I love you too. Your my everything" Melinda moaned more and kept kissing him. Jim smiled as he heard her say that and kissed her more. They both made out uncontrollably and moved upstairs to Melinda's room where they did the deed........a few times that evening and one of those deeds just happened to be unprotected but they didn't care or in the right state of mind. Both of there horomones were just raging and they couldn't help it.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR BROTHER AT" Aiden yelled at Dan. "How should I know. He didn't tell me where he was going" Dan said. Aiden sighed "WHEN HE GETS HOME. I SWEAR I WILL KICK HIS ASS" Aiden said. "Dad calm down please" Dan said. "DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN. YOUNG MAN" Aiden said. Dan sighed and went to his room. Aiden stormed out of the house and got in his car and took off. The sun was setting slowly on the neighborhood. Aiden pulled up to Melinda's house not even a minute later.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	30. Startled

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 30: Startled**

"Come on out you two" Aiden said in a evily childish voice. "COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE" Aiden yelled. He searched through the whole garage but Jim & Melinda were no where to be found. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU" Aiden screamed. He punched a hole in the wall of the garage.

Melinda & Jim sat in the tree house. They stayed low and hid in the corner. They managed to escape from the garage without Aiden seeing them. Their faces both were full of fear "Shh. It's going to be okay babe. The police will be here soon" Jim whispered into Melinda's ear. "Jim, I'm scared. What if he finds us" Melinda whispered back. "He's won't" Jim said. Jim kissed her passionately. "I'm not going to let him hurt you. I promise you that" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Ok" Melinda said. They could suddenly hear someone climbing up into the tree house. "Jim" Melinda whimpered. "Stay right there" Jim said and moved away from her. Jim looked down and seen his father trying to climb up the tree house but he couldn't. Jim had to laugh "What's wrong dad. Can't climb" Jim said. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW" Aiden yelled furiously at Jim. "As soon as the police get here I will" Jim said. "YOU CALLED THE f*****g POLICE" Aiden yelled. "No actually I just paged them when you busted the door open and when you lock picked the lock you just gave them indication something else was happening also, so technically you called them" Jim said. "OH GOD, YOUR A SMARTASS NOW HUH. YOU THINK YOUR SMART SINCE YOU GOT A TUTORED FROM THAT pregnant dog. YOUR NOT SMART, YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT BULLnuts. ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS BASKETBALL" Aiden yelled. Jim sighed "There is more out there then just basketball. I don't even think I want to play basketball anymore" Jim lied, he knew it would make his father more furious. Jim knew there was more out there then just basketball and ever since Melinda got him focused on his studies he began more independant. "DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING. YOUR RUINING YOUR FUTURE STAYING WITH THIS very *friendly* person. WHY? AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE. ALL THE STRINGS I HAVE PULLED TO GET THESE SCOUTS TO COME AND SEE YOU PLAY. GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW" Aiden yelled. "No" Jim said. Aiden started to climb up the tree house "Oh crap" Jim said in horror. Jim looked at Melinda and then looked back at his dad and then back at Melinda "We need to get out of here" Jim said. Melinda stood up "How" she asked Jim. Jim looked at his father who was half way up. Jim looked at Melinda and then looked down. They couldn't jump, they could break a leg or neck if they did. Jim looked into the neighbor's yard. "We're gonna jump" Jim said and pointed to the pool. "Oh god" Melinda said. "You first" Jim said. Jim looked at his father who's hands were pulling him in the tree house. "No you" Melinda said. Jim sighed and looked at his father again, he was almost up in the tree house. "Fine" Jim said and jumped into the pool in the next yard. It really wasn't a far jump. "HAHAHA I GOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND. SONNY" Aiden yelled as he got into the tree house. "MELINDA JUMP NOW" Jim screamed. Melinda screamed and jumped. Jim caught her just as she went into the water. Jim & Melinda could hear police sirens approaching. Melinda put her arms around Jim's neck. "Shh it's ok now" Jim said and hugged her. "I'LL GET YOU" Aiden yelled.

Jim & Melinda were in the police car when Faith arrived. Aiden was immediately taken away in an ambulance to a rehab facility. Jim & Melinda both got out of the police car "Are you guys ok" Faith said and hugged Jim. "Yeah we're fine. What's going to happen to dad though" Jim asked. "He's going to get help and then after that he should be fine" Faith said. "Mom, I can't take him anymore. I don't enjoy basketball as much as I used to anymore. It used to be fun to play but all he does is force me to play more and more. I can't take it anymore. I don't want to live with you guys anymore" Jim said. Faith sighed "You only have another year or two before you graduate, then you'll go off to college" Faith said. Jim sighed "No I want to move out now. I'm sorry to say this mom but I want to be emancipated" Jim said. Faith was shocked by what her son just said "Absolutely not" Faith said. A police officer walked over to them as he overheard what Jim said "Mr. Clancy, you know you can take them to court if you want since your parents deny this. After what just happened I'm sure the judge will grant the emancipation but you have to be able to support yourself" the officer said. "Excuse me but who asked you" Faith said rudely to the officer. "Sorry just trying to help him out" the officer said and walked away. "Please can you just sign the papers the next time I see you" Jim asked his mom. "I'll think about it" Faith said. "Ok" Jim said. "You going to come home later" Faith asked Jim. Jim looked at Melinda "No. I'm staying with Melinda" Jim said. "Ok fine. I'll talk to you later" Faith said. "Ok" Jim said. They watched as the police cars drove off and as Faith left.

"You ok" Jim asked Melinda. "Yeah" Melinda said. "Lets go back in the house" Melinda said. Melinda took his hand and they both went in the house. "I'm gonna go change out of these wet clothes" Melinda said. "Yeah me too" Jim said. They both went to the bed room and changed out of there wet clothes "One little problem Mel. I don't have any other clothes here" Jim said. He was just in his boxers. Melinda put on a tank top and shorts. "It's ok" Melinda said. Melinda got in her bed. "What's wrong" Jim said as he got on the bed with her. "Nothing, just tired" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said and got under the covers with her and snuggled close to her. Melinda snuggled closer to him and pulled his arm around her "You sure your ok" Jim asked. "Yeah, I'm just happy it's over now" Melinda said. Jim kissed her cheek "Yeah me too" Jim said. Melinda put her leg between Jim's legs and he done the same. "If you wake up, don't leave me alone please" Melinda said. Jim knew that she was now scared of staying by herself now. "I won't" Jim said. Melinda turned her head a little and kissed Jim. Jim kissed her back and watched as she started to fall asleep. Jim fell asleep a few minutes later himself.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	31. The Big O

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 31: The Big O**

Jim laid in bed the next morning watching Melinda sleep. She slept on & off through the night. He didn't want to wake Melinda up because she somewhat had a tough night. Jim glanced at the alarm clock it was almost 11am. Melinda started to move and turned over and rested her head on Jim's chest. She opened her eyes and glanced up at Jim "Hi" Melinda said sleepily. "Hi. Did you sleep ok" Jim asked. "On and off, all night" Melinda said. Jim kissed her head and put his arms around her "Your safe. You have nothing to be afraid of. My dad is getting help now" Jim said. "I know it's just, you know" Melinda said. "Yeah I know" Jim said. Melinda sat up "So how are you doing" Melinda asked as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm good. I can't fear my dad. He's my dad you know. It's not really his fault that he couldn't control his anger. I know he would never really hurt me or Dan or my mom or you for that matter" Jim said. Melinda smiled briefly "Wow" Melinda said. "What" Jim asked. "Nothing" Melinda said. Melinda kissed him. Jim kissed her back then pulled Melinda's laptop on the bed from the nightstand. "What are you doing" Melinda asked. "I got a job interview today" Jim said. "Really? That's amazing" Melinda said. "Yeah, I applied when you were sleeping in the middle of the night and they called this morning around 9am and told me to come in at 3:30pm for the interview" Jim said and showed her what the place looked like where he would be working if he got the job. "It's basically just a suit and tie job. The starting pay is $14.00 an hour and sort of like an after school job once school goes back" Jim explained to her. "Well I hope you get this job baby" Melinda said. Jim closed her laptop and kissed her "Me too because with this job I can prove I can take care of myself and become emancipated" Jim said. "Do you think the court will let you live here or will you have to get your own apartment to actually prove you can take care of yourself" Melinda asked. "Probably make me get my own apartment to prove I can take care of myself but I wouldn't mind living here with you. In fact I would love to live here with you" Jim said and kissed her. Melinda smiled "I would love that too" Melinda said. Melinda kissed Jim back and wrapped her arms around his neck "I think you need to de-stress before this interview" Melinda said. Jim smirked. "Yeah I think so too" Jim said and kissed her back. They both began to make out passionately as they Jim laid over Melinda.

Jim left for his job interview a few hours later. Melinda sat on the couch reading a book when her cell phone started going off. Melinda put her book down and grabbed her cell phone. "Hello" she said. "Hey whats up" Candace said. "Nothing just reading a book. Jim just left for his job interview" Melinda said, she sounded bored. "Wanna hang out. I'm gonna go to the mall. We can shop and have a smoothie or something" Candace said. "Yeah sure" Melinda said. "I'll pick you up on 15 minutes" Candace said. "Ok see you then" Melinda said. They both hung up. Melinda went to get dressed as she was still in her clothes she wore to bed.

Jim sat in the waiting room, he had a nervous look on his face. He really wanted this job. He just wanted to become emancipated so he could move out of his house. It was like he had no privacy in his own bedroom because his mom would find things. Things that he didn't want her to see and someone would always walk in on him and Melinda. He loved his family but he wanted privacy and he somewhat feared his father could do that again if he ever got off his medicine and he didn't want to be living in that house if it happened again. "James Clancy" the woman behind the desk said. "Yes" Jim said and stood up. "They'll see you now. Just go through that door to room 2" the woman said. Jim went into the room and went to room 7. Jim was extremely nervous as he went in.

Melinda and Candace both sat in the mall, in the cafe booth. Melinda looked at her cell phone, the time displayed 4:00pm. Melinda sighed "I sure hope Jim got that job" Melinda said. "Shouldn't the interview be over with by now" Candace said. "I don't know, this is a pretty big job" Melinda said. Melinda wanted to change the subject "So how are you and Zac going" Melinda asked curiously. Candace scoffed "We're a boring couple aren't we" Candace said. "No, not really. Well maybe, but it's just a stage to getting to know each other. Jim & I practically hated each other when we met now look at us, we can't keep our hands off each other and we hate being away from one another" Melinda said. Candace sighed "Melinda if I ask you something. Promise me this will stay between us and only us" Candace said. "I promise" Melinda said. "What is it like" Candace said. "What is what like" Melinda asked. She had no clue what Candace was talking about. "You know sex" Candace mumbled so people wouldn't hear her. "With Jim, it's amazing. He's gentle, he's caring and" Melinda pulled her chair closer to Candace so no one would hear what she was about to say "He gives me three orgasms before he's done" Melinda said and smirked. "Damn, now I'm jealous" Candace said and started to laugh. They both giggled. Melinda stopped giggling and took a drink out of her smoothie as did Candace "But you know it's not really sex between us. It's more like making love" Melinda said. "I wish I could have what you and Jim have. That's what I want more then anything" Candace said. "You & Zac haven't done it yet" Melinda said. "No. Everytime I try to kiss him, he pulls away. I'm beginning to think something is wrong with me" Candace said. "There is nothing wrong with you. Nothing. Don't think like that" Melinda said. "Ok" Candace said. "Why don't you go hang out with Zac. Call him" Melinda said and pushed Candace's phone over to her which was laying on the booth. "He left this morning for Florida, for the summer" Candace said. "Oh" Melinda said. "Yep" Candace said and looked down and out and took a drink of her smoothie. Melinda looked at her phone. "Ok lets go do some shopping" Candace said. Melinda got out of her chair and so did Candace. They both walked into the mall. Candace gasped "We have to go in here" she said. Melinda looked at the store, it was a lingerie store "Uh no" Melinda said. "This store is perfect for you. A great way to congratulate Jim, if he gets that job" Candace said. Melinda blushed "No, I don't think so" Melinda said. Candace pulled Melinda into a store.

Melinda walked in the house with a few bags after shopping with Candace. Jim was seating on the couch watching TV. "Oh hey baby. How was your interview" Melinda asked as she put her bags down. "Hey babe" Jim got up and kissed her. "So how was the interview" Melinda said. "Well it was" Jim started to say.

TO BE CONTINUED

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	32. The OGC

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 32: The OGC**

"I got the job" Jim said. Melinda smiled "That's amazing. I knew you could ace that interview" Melinda said. Melinda kissed Jim. He kissed her back "So when do you start" Melinda asked excitedly. "The 1st of June" Jim said. "Wow that's only a week away" Melinda said. "Yeah but thats one whole week I have with you to myself" Jim said and kissed her again. "Yeah that is true so I guess there really is an upcurve" Melinda said. Jim laughed and kissed her again "So where did you go" Jim asked as he looked at her shopping bags on the floor. "Candace called and wanted to hang out so we went to the mall and gossiped" Melinda said. "Gossip about anything juicy" Jim asked. Melinda lifted her eye up "Wouldn't you like to know" Melinda said. "Oh come on don't be like that" Jim said, he seemed sort of anxious to hear about what Melinda and Candace talked about "Sorry baby, it's the OGC. I can't break the rules" Melinda picked up her bags and walked away. Jim followed her "The OGC" Jim asked "What the hell does that stand for" Jim asked, he had a weird look on her face. Melinda went to her room "It's the Official Girlfriend's Code. What my girls and I talk about stays between my girls and I" Melinda said as she put her bags on the bed. "Oh" Jim said and sat on her bed. Melinda snickered. "Well then if you can't tell then I won't tell you what the guys and I talk about" Jim said. Melinda looked at Jim "I know what you & your guys talk about" Melinda said. "Oh really? What" Jim said as he raised his eyebrow. Melinda pushed her bags back farther on her bed and sat down "Jim baby, there are 4 ok maybe 5 things guys think and talk about" Melinda said. "Oh yeah what are these three things" Jim asked. Melinda raised her eyebrow again. "Girls, Sex, Booze, Food and in your case basketball" Melinda said. "Are we that typical" Jim said, he didn't catch what he just said and just confirmed that is what he and his friends talk about. Melinda laughed "You just confirmed that is what you and your friends talk about" Melinda laughed. Jim's face went straight "Damn your good" he said. Melinda kissed Jim "I know" Melinda said and laughed. "So what did you buy" Jim asked as he went to look in one of her bags. Melinda grabbed the bag Jim was about to look in "Nothing for you" Melinda said. "Oh come on Mel. You won't tell me what you and Candace talked about and now you won't show me what you bought. That is not fair. Why the secrecy" Jim said. Melinda moved closer to Jim and nibbled on his ear lobe "What's in this bag could be a surprise for you" Melinda whispered seductively in his ear. Jim's eyes widen "Oh really" Jim said. Melinda nodded and nibbled on his ear lobe again then pulled away. "But your just going to have to wait for your surprise now. You've been bad" Melinda said. Melinda got up and put the bag in her closet. "Well isn't that good that I've been bad. Shouldn't you be punishing me now" Jim said dirtily. Melinda laughed "You and your crazy mind" Melinda said. Melinda left the room.

Jim followed her out of the room "What do you say we go out tonight" Jim said as he followed Melinda. "Sure. Where are we going to go" Melinda asked as she started to pick up around the house a little bit. "Well I was thinking since we haven't been to the movies in a while we could go there" Jim said. "That's a great idea, baby" Melinda turned around and kissed him. Jim pulled her close to him and kissed her back and put his arms around her. "I talked to my mom today" Jim said. Melinda looked up at Jim "How's your father" she asked. Jim sighed "He's doing ok. They have him under 5150 Pyschiartic Hold. It's just standard procedure. The hospital is transferring him tomorrow to Cedar Breeze Rehabilitation Center tomorrow. He's going to be there for 90 days then he'll be released" Jim said. "Well thats good news" Melinda said, she really didn't know what to say about his dad. Jim kissed her. "Why don't you go see what movies are showing and the showtimes while I go take a quick shower and shave my legs" Melinda said. Jim gave Melinda a look and stared at her "You don't want me to join you" Jim asked looking sad. Melinda put her hand on his cheek and stroked it "If we do something now I'll be too exhausted later to give you your surprise" Melinda moved closer to Jim so that there bodies pressed together "Plus I need you to have your full strength tonight" Melinda said dirtily and rubbed Jim. Jim let out a soft moan "Just give me my surprise now" Jim moaned as she did it. Melinda pulled her hand away and laughed "Nope, not til later baby" Melinda said and walked to the bathroom. Jim could hear the shower starting. He did everything in his will power not to cave and get in with her.

Jim was on Melinda's laptop looking up showtimes when Melinda came out of her bedroom from getting dressed after her shower. "Anything good playing" Melinda asked as she sat next to Jim and put on her shoes. Melinda was wearing a tank top and a short skirt. Jim had changed out of his clothes he wore to his job interview and was in shorts and a t-shirt. "Not really. Lets just go right to the surprise" Jim said fastily. Melinda laughed "Jim, seriously. It'll be worth the wait I promise you that" Melinda said in a serious voice. "Ok fine" Jim said. "So what's playing at the movies" Melinda said as she looked at the showtimes with Jim "Hey how about The Back-Up Plan? I seen the previews for it and it looks funny" Melinda said. Jim looked at her "Is that what you want to see" Jim asked. "Well yeah but if you want to see something different we can" Melinda said. "No we can go see The Back-Up Plan" Jim said and shut the laptop. Melinda kissed him "Doesn't start for another hour though" Melinda said. "We can always do the surprise now" Jim suggested and smirked. Melinda laughed "Or we can go have a quick dinner" Melinda suggested. "Ok you win" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "I always do" Melinda said. "When can I win" Jim asked they stood up. Melinda grabbed her cell phone and handed Jim his cell phone and looked at him "You'll be scoring and winning plenty later" Melinda said. She walked away and winked at Jim then went outside. Jim grabbed his keys and wallet off the table and went after her after locking the house up.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	33. The Emancipation Of Jim

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 33: The Emancipation Of Jim**

Two weeks passed.

Melinda never gave Jim his present that night, they were both exhausted after they got home that they just fell asleep in each other's arms.

Jim was doing splendidly well at his new job and they even offered him more hours but he didn't take them because he would miss Melinda too much. Jim had to go to court today and try to convince the job his emancipation. Melinda walked in her bedroom, Jim was asleep. Melinda climbed in bed and kissed him, then cuddled next to him. Jim started to wake up and kissed her head then glanced at the clock. It was 8:39am in the morning and he had to be at court at 10am. Jim sat up and kissed Melinda back "I really hope the judge grants me emancipation" Jim said. "Me too" Melinda said. Melinda kissed Jim and got out of bed. "Where you going" Jim asked. Melinda smiled "Shower. Wanna join me" Melinda said seductively and went to the bathroom and started the shower. Jim quickly came in the bathroom and pulled down his shorts and threw off his tank top and got in with Melinda. Jim put his arms around her and kissed her neck as the water fell down both of them. "Jim" Melinda giggled. "Just a shower I want to take" Melinda said. Jim nibbled on her ear "But don't you want to take a nice relaxing shower" Jim said. Jim moved one hand over Melinda's left breast and rubbed it and moved his right hand down to her heated center and rubbed her roughly. Melinda moaned as he rubbed her "Ok you win" she moaned as she reached her hands over her head and pulled his head down to her neck for her to suck and lick her weak spot. Jim brought her right to the edge before her pulled his fingers away. "No don't stop" Melinda moaned. Jim turned her around "Don't you want the real thing" Jim said as he positioned himself between her legs "Of course" Melinda said. Melinda lifted herself briefly and wrapped her legs around Jim. Jim quickly went thrusted into her. They both let out a loud moan and started to move as the water went down their bodies.

Melinda sat on her bed wearing Jim's shirt "You sure you don't want me to go with you" Melinda asked. "No, I don't want you to have to sit in the hall by yourself and wait forever for me" Jim said and sat down next to Melinda. He had on nice black pants but no shirt yet "Plus I'm going to hang out with Zac after" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Ok, that's co.......Whoa, WHAT"? Melinda said in shock. "What's wrong? I can't hang out with Zac" Jim asked. "Zac, is suppose to be in Florida for the whole summer" Melinda said. "He never went" Jim said. "Then why is he lying to Candace" Melinda asked. Melinda looked upset. "I didn't even know he was" Jim said. "I'm going to tell Candace this, she deserves to know the truth" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Ok" Jim said. Melinda kissed Jim back "I just can't believe he is lying to her. How could he? I know he gets nervous around her and everything and she is the same way but why lie. We overcame that stage, so can they" Melinda said. "Well you know Zac is not the committing type. Hell I didn't even know I was until I met you" Jim said. Melinda joined hands with Jim "Your so sweet" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "So what are your plans today" Jim asked as he rummaged through his pile of clothes and grabbed a clean shirt. "Well I'm gonna go hang over at Candace's and maybe go shopping and then by the time you come home I may have a surprise waiting for you" Melinda said and winked. "Oh I finally get it" Jim said. "Only if your a good boy" Melinda said jokingly. Jim smirked and kissed her. Melinda kissed him back and buttoned up his shirt for him as they kissed and tucked the shirt in his pants and rubbed him purposely. "Oh my. I'm sorry" Melinda said and laughed as she pulled her hand out of his pants. "Your so lucky I have to leave in 10 minutes because if I didn't I would take you right here on the floor" Jim said. Melinda giggled "Oh naughty" Melinda said. Jim slipped into his shoes "Want me to bring dinner home or do you want to go out" Jim asked. "Bring dinner home" Melinda said and winked. Jim grabbed his car keys and cell phone and of course his wallet and forms for the judge. Melinda kissed him "Good luck baby" Melinda said. "Thanks babe" Jim said and kissed her back. Melinda watched as Jim left and drove off down the street on his way to court.

Jim arrived in court about 9:50am, he was immediately called into the court room, the judge wasn't there yet. "The judge will be here shortly" the security guard said. Jim nodded and sat down in his chair, he seemed nervous and was fidgeting with his fingers.

Jim came home around noon, Melinda was curled into a ball sitting on the couch reading a book when Jim walked in. "Hey baby. I thought you were going to hang out with Zac after court" Melinda said. She closed her book and pulled the covers off her and got up. Jim walked over to her and kissed her. "So how was court" Melinda asked. Jim sat down on the couch and pulled Melinda on the couch with him. Melinda squealed "Well stop being so quiet, what happened" Melinda asked. Jim kissed her again but didn't say anything. "You didn't get it did you" Melinda asked sadly. "Well I........" Jim started to say.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	34. Big Bad Boy?

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 34: Big Bad Boy?**

Jim sat down on the couch next to Melinda. "Yes. I know longer have to listen to my mom or dad anymore. I'm my own person" Jim said and smiled. "OH MY GOD. That's great" Melinda said happily and kissed Jim. "But there are strings attached" Jim said. Melinda's face fell flat "Good or Bad" Melinda said. "Well I have to find my own place. The judge said I make enough to have my own apartment and she gave me a list on low income apartments" Jim said. "Oh. So you can't just live here" Melinda said. "No. I'm sorry. I tried to convince her but she wouldn't budge" Jim said. "Will I be able to stay over at your new place" Melinda asked. "Of course. You can even move some of your stuff here. We'll basically be living at both places anyway" Jim said playfully and kissed her neck. Melinda smiled and kissed him "That's good" Melinda said. "We'll go look at some of these apartments later" Jim said. "Ok good because right now I have only one thing on my mind" Melinda said and kissed Jim "Oh really. And just what might that be" Jim said. "Well for starters we need to get you out of these clothes" Melinda said as she started to unbutton his shirt. "So far I like it but does it include you naked too" Jim asked dirtily. Melinda smirked "Only if your a bad boy" Melinda said. "I've been very bad boy" Jim said. Melinda with a force pulled his arms away from her and pinned him down. Jim chucked "So far. I'm loving this punishment" Jim said. Melinda giggled. Jim kissed her and pulled his shirt off her that she was wearing. Melinda giggled. Jim smirked then pulled her up close to him and carried her to their room.

Jim laid down next to her and cuddled close to her. Jim moved the hair out of her face "You ok" Jim asked, he was still breathing heavily. Melinda put Jim's arm around her "Yeah I'm good" Melinda said. She turned her head and kissed Jim. "You were amazing" Jim kissed her again. "I was? Please you were the one doing the work" Melinda said. "No I wasn't you know what come to think of it all I did was lay there while you were on top. You did the work" Jim said and kissed on the cheek. "Lets just say we are amazing" Melinda said. "Good" Jim kissed her then put his arm around her again. "I'm thinking of getting a 2 bedroom apartment" Jim said. "Why two" Melinda asked. "As a guest room in case someone wants to stay over" Jim said. "Well I sure hope you don't plan on putting me in the guest room" Melinda said. "Oh no, your going to be in my bed" Jim said dirtily. "Good because that's where I want to be" Melinda said, she turned her head and kissed him.

Later that night, Melinda and Jim were walking around town. "So what did Zac have to say" Melinda asked. Jim hung out with Zac earlier before he met back up with Melinda and went on a date with her. "Oh the usual" Jim said. "Did he say why he is lying to Candace" Melinda asked "He likes her but he says they don't mesh well like we do" Jim said. Melinda sighed "He needs to remember correctly, we did not mesh well either at first. You have to get to know each other. Sort of like we did. Well I was forced to hang out with you" Melinda said. "And you loved every minute of it. Admit it, you liked hanging out with the big bad boy on campus" Jim said. Melinda laughed "Ok it was ok at first but after we started to hang out and you started to come over my house for tutoring I started to fall for you. And I don't regret any of it" Melinda said. "Yeah you transformed me from bad boy to soft boy" Jim said. Melinda laughed "And that's bad" she asked. "A little" Jim said jokingly. Melinda playfully hit his arm "No it's not. You changed me for the best" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "I love you" she said and kissed him again. "I love you too" Jim said and kissed her. He added a little more tongue to the kiss.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	35. A Huge Surprise

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 35: A Huge Surprise**

A few months passed.

It was the middle of August and almost time for school to start up again. Jim & Melinda were meeting Zac, Candace, Laura and a few more friends, they had big news to break to them. Melinda walked out of Jim's bathroom with a towel around her body and was putting her hair in a pony table. Jim snuck up behind her and kissed her neck and ran his hands down her body. Jim had just got home from work. Melinda giggled. "How was your shower" Jim asked. "It was good. Would of been better if you were there. I really could of used some help" Melinda said. "Maybe tonight you can help me" Jim said and winked at her. "Count on it baby" Melinda said. Jim twirled her around and watched the towel fall from her body and pulled her close to him "So how was work" Melinda asked. Jim kissed her "Hard" Jim said and went to kiss her again. Jim ran his hands down her back to her butt. Melinda giggled as Jim did that and started to kiss and suck her weak spot on her neck. "N.....o. god. Jim w..........e can'.......t doooo this" Melinda moaned. Melinda put her arms around Jim's neck as he ravaged her body. Jim lifted her up a little. Melinda put her legs around Jim as he carried her into their room.

Melinda snuggled next to Jim "That was amazing" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Yes it was" Jim said. Jim kissed her again. Melinda got up and straddled Jim "We should really get going now. We told our friends we would be there at 7pm and it's 6:30pm" Melinda said. Jim put his hands on her hips. Melinda chuckled and kissed him. Jim kissed her back. "Ok we really need to get ready now" Melinda said. She got off Jim and went to their closet to get some clothes out. Jim groaned and got up "Why don't we just cancel and just lay here. We can tell them a different day" Jim said. Jim followed her into the closet. "Jim baby, we have to go. We can't cancel" Melinda said as she took down some clothes off the shelf. "Ok" Jim groaned again. Melinda kissed him "It was your idea to tell them. Now we can't pull out and I would love to stay in that bed with you all day and all night but we can't. As much fun as it sounds" Melinda said. Jim took some clothes down off the shelf. "Later on our way home, can we swing by my house and pick up some more clothes" Melinda asked. "Yeah sure. Why don't you just bring all your clothes here. Your here all the time anyway" Jim said. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers. "You think I should" Melinda asked. "Yeah why not. We have plenty of room here" Jim said. Jim always referred his apartment as their apartment. "Ok then I will" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Good" Jim said. They both shared a long passionate kiss before getting dressed.

Candace, Zac & Laura and a few other people were all waiting at .Com for Jim & Melinda to come. Jim & Melinda had reserved the private room. "Where are they? They should be here already" Candace said. Zac sighed "How should I know. I talked to Jim earlier and he said they would be here at 7pm" Zac said. "What could be so important anyway" Candace asked. Zac shrugged his shoulders.

"You ready" Jim asked as they stood outside the door. "If you are. So am I" Melinda said. Jim kissed her and took the box out of her hand. Jim bought a cake for the party. "Ok come on lets go in" Jim said. Melinda kissed him again. "Hey, we're here' Melinda said loudly as Jim opened the door. They both walked in and put the cake on the table. "So dude what's so important" Zac asked. Melinda & Jim both smiled. "OH MY GOD. YOUR PREGNANT" Candace said happily. Jim & Melinda's face both fell flat and they both looked at each other "NO I'm not pregnant" Melinda said. "Oh then what is it" Candace asked. "I'm starved. Anybody up for some cake" Jim asked. "I know I am" Melinda said. Zac & Candace walked up to Jim & Melinda "Candace, why don't you go ahead and open it. I have to go get something from the desk upfront" Melinda said. "Ok cool" Candace said. She opened the box and took it. "Oh that's cute" Candace said. She read the letters on the cake "Congratulations Mr & Mrs. James Clancy" she read. "OH MY GOD. YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED" Candace said loudly. Melinda & Jim smiled "Yeah" Jim said. Everyone was speechless. "Congrats man" Zac said. Jim & Zac punched each other's fist. "Oh god. I can't believe you didn't invite me" Candace said as she hugged Melinda. "It was sort of just very low key" Melinda said. "You eloped" Candace asked. Melinda & Jim nodded. Melinda showed Candace her ring Jim bought her. It was just a ring with diamonds embedded on it. "Oh It's beautiful" Candace said. The girls both giggled. Jim & Melinda shared a long passionate kiss before going to talk to their friends. A waitress came in and started to cut the cake for the guests.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	36. Cheer Whore

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 36: Cheer Whore**

Jim was lying over Melinda naked. They just finished having sex. Melinda kissed Jim passionately. "Tonight was great" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Yeah it was" They both shared a passionate kiss. Jim got off Melinda and laid down beside her. Melinda snuggled close to her husband and rested her head on his chest and put her arm around him "Candace talked to me earlier tonight at the party and she wants me to join the cheerleading squad" Melinda said. Jim looked down at her "Maybe you should if you want to" Jim smoothly ran his fingers through her silky hair. "I don't know. Can you imagine me a cheerleader" Melinda said. Jim's eye's widen as he imagined Melinda as a cheerleader "Oh yeah" he said in a dreamy voice. He could see Melinda wearing those short tight skirts and halter top. Melinda laughed "Seriously" Melinda said in a somewhat annoyed voice. "Yes, seriously. You would be the hottest cheerleader there. Plus imagine after the games, you could do a little private cheer for me when we get home" Jim said dirtily, he was still imagining her in a cheerleading outfit. Melinda had her leg sandwiched between Jim's leg she could feel him getting hard just by thinking of her. "Ok I'll join then" Melinda said. Jim kissed her head "Good" Jim said. Jim soon came alert and started to kiss her neck. "I think two homeruns is enough for me for the night" Melinda said. Jim groaned "Please baby, I need you do bad right now" Jim said. Melinda pulled the duvet off them "How about I do this" Melinda got between his legs and started kissing him down his body until she met his cock. "Oh god baby" Jim put his hands on her head as he guided her up and down his cock as she gave him a blow job.

The next day Melinda's phone started ringing around 8am. Melinda quickly grabbed her phone off the nightstand and answered it "Hello" she said half asleep. "Hey Mel, did I wake you" Candace asked. "Well kinda" Melinda yawned "What's up" she added. "Well I'm on my way to the school for the cheerleading auditions. So have you decided what you wanna do? You would really be helping me if you join, one less spot to fill" Candace said. "Yeah sure why not. Sounds fun" Melinda said. Melinda sat up in bed, she had her doubts about joining the cheerleading squad. If someone asked her a few months back she would of definitely turned them down but these were now her friends and she would help them out in anyway. "Ok cool. I'll stop by and pick you up in 10 minutes. Want a coffee or anything, I'm going to stop at Starbucks" Candace asked. "Caramel Mochiatto is fine" Melinda said. "Ok see you soon" Candace said and hung up. Melinda got out of bed and went to her closet to find clothes and get dressed. Jim was already gone to work. His work schedule was crazy but soon his hours would be cut down due to school and basketball. Melinda changed and quickly made the bed and applied some deodarant and perfume on herself and quickly brushed her hair multiple times.

Melinda & Candace both walked into the school gymnasium holding their coffee. They both sat at the table and Candace grabbed her iPod out of her purse and connected to the sound system. Laura walked in a few minutes later and sat down at the table "Congratulations Melinda. Sorry I was quiet last night, wasn't really feeling good" Laura said. "Oh it's fine and thanks" Melinda said. "So what time do the auditions start again" Laura asked. "9am" Candace said. A group of people were coming in the gym. Candace stood up "You can all sign in and we will call you one by one" Candace said. A bunch of people rushed over to the clipboard to sign in. Candace came over and took the board a few minutes later and sat back down at the table. "Wow not bad" Laura mumbled at the 50 sign ins. "Ok first up is Ashlynn Cooper" Melinda said. The girl walked up to the center of the floor. "Do you have a song or should we pick one for you" Laura asked. "Oh I have one" the girl walked up to the table and plugged her iPod in and hit play on a song. Low by Flo-Rida started playing. The girl started dancing crazy and out of style. All 3 girls at the table wanted to start laughing. Laura shut off the song. "NEXT, Shelby Harris" Melinda said. Ashlynn took her iPod and left the gym. "What do you have for us today" Candace asked. "I've prepared a cheer" Shelby said. "Ok show us it" Candace said. ""Umph sha wada, wada, Umph sha bang, bang, Umph sha wada, wada, Watch us win this game" Shelby chanted. Melinda and Candace both gave each other a funny look. Laura put her hands on her head. "NEXT" Candace said. The next girl came up after the next girl came up. After a half hour of cheerleadin tryouts there were only a few girls left. "Guys this sucks, seriously not one good girl" Candace groaned. Melinda sighed. Laura put her head down on the table "We're screwed" Laura said. Melinda took the clip board.

The gym door opened up and Jim, Zac & Ben both came in boucing a basketball around. Melinda got up and walked over to Jim "I thought you had work" Melinda asked. Jim kissed her "I did but they let us all go early. Something about a meeting with executives" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "So how's it going here" Jim asked. "Horrid" Melinda said. Jim laughed "Well that's cheerleading for you" he said. "So what are you guys going to do" Melinda asked. "We're gonna go play some ball on the courts outside" Jim said. "Hey guys, why don't you stay and help us out. So far all the acts we have had, how do I put this nicely. They suck" Candace said. The guys laughed "Ok maybe for a few tryouts then we're out of here" Zac said. Candace nodded. The group of girls murmured when the door opened and a new girl walked in. "We don't stand a chance now" the girl said, she grabbed her bag and left, a few other girls followed her. "Guess it's my turn" the girl said. "What's your name" Candace asked. "Serena" the girl said. "Well do you have a song for us or do yo..." Candace started to say "Yes I have my own song and choreography" Serena said. Melinda and Candace stared at each other. Serena plugged in her iPod and hit play on a song. Serena was wearing very short shorts and a halter top which exposed her perfect body. Poker Face by Lady Gaga started playing. The girl started dancing sexy and was basically staring at the guys giving them a sexy sultry stare. Serena's eyes were fixated on Jim. Candace stared at Melinda as Serena got on the table and started to crawl sexily over the table. Melinda sighed. Serena was practically was splitting her legs and everything making sure each of the guys got a glimpse. The song ended "Wow she was good" Ben said, he was in his own dream world dreaming about Serena. Laura and Melinda both sighed. "Well Ben is right, she was good besides from the table fiasco" Candace said. Zac & Jim just sat there. "So how did I do" Serena asked as she walked over to the table. Serena gave Jim a wink. Melinda sighed, she was clearly getting tired over this beyotch already. Melinda turned around and kissed Jim like she never did before leaving Jim breathless after she pulled away. Candace laughed "Even though they are married they still go at it like crazy" Candace said and laughed. Laura laughed along. Melinda gave Serena an evil. "You were good though. We'll keep you posted on who made it and who didn't. Check the school website tomorrow" Candace said. Serena sighed "Whatever" she turned around and strutted herself out of the school gym both Zac and Ben stared in awe as Jim just sat there. "What a cheer whore" Laura said. All the girls laughed. Jim was so fixated on Melinda he wasn't even paying attention to that girl. Jim could never stare at another girl, he loved Melinda too much to even think about another girl. Melinda turned over and looked at Jim and laughed and kissed him again. They both shared a passionate kiss. "Aw why can't I have that" Candace groaned as they all stared at Melinda and Jim.


	37. Poker Face

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 37: Poker Face**

Melinda walked into Candace's house. Luckily her parents weren't home. School was starting back up tomorrow. "Candace you home" Melinda asked. "Downstairs" Candace said. Melinda walked downstairs. Melinda's eyes were puffy and red "What's wrong" Candace asked. "You got to promise me you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you because if this gets out my marriage to Jim is over and my life as I know it is over" Melinda said. Candace had a puzzled look on her face "Good because I have something to tell you too" Candace said. Melinda's eyes widen "You first. Mine is worse" Melinda said. Candace sat down on the couch "At the party Friday night" Candace started say. Melinda nodded "Yeah" Melinda said. "Zac and I...had sex" Candace said. "Whoa" Melinda said. "Yeah I know. It was great but we made a big mistake" she said. "What happened" Melinda asked. "We were both unprotected" Candace revealed. Melinda sighed "Oh that's bad" she said. "What do I do" Candace said. "Pray you don't get pregnant like me" Melinda said. Candace looked up at her "Your pregnant" she asked. "Yes. I don't know what to do. I can't tell Jim. He will be beyond pissed off. Ugh this is my fault. I let this happen" Melinda started to cry. "Hey, look at me. It's just as much as his responsibility as it is yours" Candace said. "I can't tell him. He'll leave me for sure" Melinda put her head down. Candace hugged her "What are you going to do" Candace asked. "I'm thinking of aborition or exploring other options" Melinda said. "Explore your other options. Don't abort this baby. If Jim loves you like he says he does, I'm sure he'll stick by you. You need to tell him before you do anything" Candace said. Melinda wasn't sure she should tell Jim. She couldn't. It would definitely ruin them. After some girl talk Melinda left Candace's house.

Melinda walked into Jim's apartment after making sure her cheeks or eyes were not red from crying. Jim kissed her "Hey babe" Jim kissed her again. Melinda kissed him back. They started to make out. Melinda pulled Jim away "We can't do this" Melinda went to their bedroom. Jim could tell something was bothering her now. Jim went to their room and seen her laying on their bed curled up in a ball. "Mel, what's wrong" Jim got on the bed with her and wrapped his arm around her. "Nothing" she said. "Mel babe, don't tell me nothing. Something is bothering you" Jim said. He looked worried. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired" Melinda said. Melinda's phone beeped. She reached over and checked her text she got. Jim rested his head on her shoulder. Melinda read the text, it was from Candace "Did you tell him yet" she mumbled and closed the phone. "Tell me what" Jim asked. "Uh that...Candace and I are having a girl's slumber party at my house" Melinda lied. "Oh. When tonight" Jim asked. Melinda nodded "Yeah" she lied again. She hated lying to Jim but she just wasn't ready to tell him yet. "Do you need me to buy anything tonight for the slumber party. I'll go right now and get whatever you want" Jim said. Melinda couldn't believe Jim was being so nice to her about this. "Uh I guess so" Melinda said. Jim kissed her on the cheek "So what do you want me to get" Jim asked. "Just some chips and a bunch of junk food" Melinda said. "You sure I can't come, you know how much I love junk food" Jim said. Melinda snickered "It's a girls party. No guys allowed" she said. "Ok" Jim kissed her "I love you" he said. Melinda kissed him back "I love you too" she said. Jim got out of bed and grabbed his wallet off the nightstand "I'll be back soon ok" he said. Melinda nodded "Ok" she said. Jim left the room. Melinda watched out the window as Jim left the apartment and walked to his car. She watched as he drove off. She hated lying to Jim and now she just told him a bunch of lies. Now she had a slumber party to schedule at her house. The house she barely lived at anymore since she practically moved in with Jim. She wondered if she should tell Jim. Would he be supportive? She wondered if she should just go get an abortion and not tell him. She didn't know what to do.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	38. Back To School

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 38: Back To School**

"So did you tell Jim yet" Candace asked as they sat on the floor in the family room of Melinda's house. "No. I can't" Melinda sighed. "I just can't. He'll think I trapped him or something and I don't want him to think that" she said. "Mel, it's his baby as much as it is yours. And you never know his reaction might surprise you" Candace said. Melinda shook her head and started putting nail polish on her toe nails "No, I know what his reaction will be. I can't tell him" Melinda said. Candace sighed "So what are you going to do" Candace asked. "There is only one thing I can do" Melinda said. "Melinda, you can't do that. Jim, will find out one way or another and when he finds out he's gonna be hurt. Really hurt" Candace said. She couldn't believe her ears. She didn't want Melinda to go through with this just maybe, maybe Jim might accept this pregnancy. "Than what do I do Candace. Leave Jim and raise this baby myself" Melinda said. "No, if Jim loves you like he says he does than he will accept this pregnancy and he will stick by you" Candace said. "I don't know. And if he doesn't" Melinda asked. "Melinda, you have friends who will be by your side and we'll help you" Candace said. "Thanks" Melinda said. Although, Melinda was still unsure about this pregnancy. As the night passed Melinda & Candace talked about everything.

The next morning Melinda & Candace both walked into school. The halls were crowded with students. Some were looking for their locker. Others were just standing there talking to other students. Jim was standing at his locker talking to Zac and a few other guys. Melinda started walking past the guys hoping Jim didn't notice that it was her yet. "Melinda" Jim went after her when he seen her walk past him and walked down the hall. Melinda sighed and turned around. Jim kissed her "I missed you" he said. His voice was full of love. Melinda kissed him back "Yeah I missed you too" she said. "I was thinking after practice this afternoon we could go get a little takeout and than we can go home and rent a movie or something" Jim smirked. Melinda smiled "Yeah maybe but you know I might have homework or be busy with cheerleading practice, so we'll see" Melinda said. "Ok" he said. Jim kissed her, the kiss was long and full of love but Melinda only gave him a peck on the lips. "I...I got to go. I'll see you later" Melinda walked down to the Learning Center room.

Melinda seemed sort of distant from Jim after school. They both sat in Jim's apartment eating chinese food. Jim put his noodles down and snuggled close to Melinda and put his arm around her "What's bothering you" Jim asked. "Nothing" Melinda continued to watch the movie they were watching. Jim stared at her. Melinda could tell he was staring at her as she seem him staring at the corner of her eyes. Jim turned off the TV "Come on tell me. I can tell something is bothering you" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Nothing" she took the remote from him and turned back on the TV. Jim sighed "Just tell me" Jim took the remote back and turned the TV off again. "I'm going to take a nap I have a headache" Melinda got up and went to their room and laid down on the bed. Jim came in and laid down beside her. Jim put his arm around her "You know I love you right" Jim put his hand on her stomach, a habit. Melinda moved his hand away "Yeah" she said. "Than tell me what is bothering you" Jim said in a caring and loving voice. "Nothing. Nothing is bothering me. Just stop please" Melinda pleaded. Jim kissed her on the cheek "Ok but just so you know, when we married, your problems are my problems now, I want you to tell me when something is wrong or when something is bothering you" Jim said. Melinda had doubt in her mind. She figured if she told him he would run from her, ignore her, wouldn't want anything to do with her. Melinda nodded "Ok" she mumbled. Jim kissed her on the cheek and rested his head by her shoulder. Melinda snuggled closely into his arms as she watched the sun set out the window.

Melinda got out of bed around 11:30pm that night. Jim & her both fell asleep earlier. She covered Jim up and kissed him gently on the lips "I'm sorry for this but I can't lose you" she mumbled. Melinda walked out to the living room and opened Jim's laptop up and went onto Google. Melinda sighed and started typing in something. She was directed to what she was searching for. Melinda clicked on one link and it gave her a whole bunch of information on the one topic she thought she would never do...Abortions.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	39. Author's Note

Hey fans what's up?

Just wanted to tell you I am hard at work on the upcoming chapters.

I will post the next chapter when I get more reviews. :)s


	40. Discovering The Truth

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 39: Discovering The Truth  
**  
Jim and Melinda were both on their way home in Jim's car. It was their second day back to school and it was a long day. Melinda sat quietly on the passenger side. "Mel, can I ask you something" Jim asked in an unsure voice. Melinda looked at Jim "Sure" Melinda nodded. "We're good on birth control, right" Jim asked. Melinda looked at Jim again "If you asking if I am on it than yeah, I was" Melinda said. "We haven't done it when you weren't on the pill, did we" Jim asked. "Well I wasn't on it the week of our wedding because I wasn't feeling well" Melinda said. Jim sighed "Great" he said. Melinda now looked upset "What do you mean 'great'" Melinda asked. "The last thing we need right now is a baby. I have college and basketball to look forward to I can't do all that and look after a baby" Jim said in frustration. "Oh. So it's my fault? Is that what you are saying? It's my fault If I got knocked up" Melinda started getting upset. "You were suppose to be on the pill" Jim said. "Well excuse me for not feeling good" Melinda groaned. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT! Protection swings both ways. You didn't wear a condom" Melinda started yelling at Jim. "So don't blame me. You know what, pull over" Melinda said. Jim sighed "No, we're going home" Jim kept driving. Melinda slammed her fist against the door "I SAID PULL OVER NOW" Melinda yelled. "Fine" Jim pulled the car into a restaurant parking lot. Melinda got out, tears were streaming down her face "You think I want to be pregnant? And how dare you think I would try to get pregnant to trap you. I would never do that" Melinda started crying. "Mel, i'm sorry babe. Please just get in the car and we'll go home and talk" Jim said. "I've heard all you have to say and I have nothing to say to you" Melinda slammed the car door and went inside the restaurant. Jim sighed.

Candace walked into the restaurant a half hour later and seen Melinda sitting in a booth. "He gone" Melinda asked without even looking up. Candace sat down at the booth "Yeah. I told him to go home" Candace said. Melinda wiped her tears with her sleeve "He made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want a baby now and I can't take care of this baby myself which means I have to do what I have to do" Melinda said. Candace's eyes enlarged. "Mel, are sure about this" Candace asked. She didn't want Melinda to do this to the unborn baby. "Yeah. I could go now because the clinic is open 24 hours but I made an appointment for tomorrow" Melinda said. "Melinda, your not serious are you" Candace asked in a serious voice. Melinda nodded "Yes I am. I can't raise this baby myself and Jim made it clear, so Yes I am serious" Melinda said. Candace reached out of for Melinda's hand "Ok" she said. Candace didn't know what to say. She was against abortion but she was sticking by her friend's side because she knew Melinda needed her right now.

Jim walked in school the next morning. Zac and Ben came walking over by him "Hey, man whats up" Ben asked. Jim kept walking down the hall not saying anything, he just kept glancing in the classrooms as he walked passed each classroom "Uh have you guys seen Melinda" Jim asked. "If she's here she is in the tutor center. Where she always is" Zac said. "Ok. See you later" Jim took off down the hall and went to the tutor room. He didn't even bother knocking on the door and went inside. A woman in her mid 20's was standing there goign through the file cabinet. "Can I help you" the woman asked. "Where is Melinda" Jim asked. "Oh, she's not running the tutor center today. She had an appointment or something" the woman said and went back to filing some papers in the filing cabinet. "Ok thanks" Jim walked back out into the hall and was wondering where Melinda had to be. Jim seen Candace at her locker and walked up to her. Candace sighed "What do you want, Jim" Candace asked in an annoyed voice. "Why isn't Melinda in school today" Jim asked. "She had to be somewhere else today" Candace grabbed her books and closed her locker. "Is she ok" Jim asked. Candace rolled her eyes "No, she's not. Not after last night" Candace started to walk away. Jim leaned up against the locker and closed his eyes. Candace turned around and looked at Jim "You just had to blame her for trapping you? How could you? I mean, she gave you a chance when nobody else would. You know after all she has done for you and you do this to her. You pushed her to this and I won't blame her if she never forgives you" Candace walked away. Jim went after Candace and grabbed her arm "What are you talking about" Jim asked. Candace pulled her arm away "SHE'S PREGNANT" Candace shouted. Jim's eyes widen "What" Jim said in shock. "Or she was" Candace said. The warning bell rang. "I gotta get to class. If I was you, I would go try to stop your wife from doing what she is about to do before it's too late" Candace walked away. Jim just stood there, he didn't know what to do. He was shocked and now scared.

Melinda sat in the Clinic's waiting room for her appointment. The doctor's office door opened "Melinda Gordon. Come back here please" the nurse called. Melinda stood up and went back with the nurse to the examination room.

Jim stood there in the school hallway. He just stared at the white wall in the school. It was like he was frozen. Is it too late for Jim to save her from doing what she is about to do?

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 40**


	41. The Right Decision

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 40: The Right Decision**

Jim walked into the clinic. His mind was buzzing with the news Candace told him. He was scared about being a father at 17 but than again any guy would be in his situation. Jim walked up to the receptionist desk and buzzed the button on the desk since the window was closed. A woman came to the window "Can I help you" the receptionist asked. "My girlfriend Melinda is back there. Can I be back there with her" Jim said. "I'm sorry but we don't allow that. You didn't go in with her when she first got here" the receptionist said. Jim sighed. He knew they couldn't allow it but he had to get back there. "I was here with her. I was just parking the car. I couldnt find a parking space since the lot was filled and I had to park a block away" Jim lied. The receptionist sighed "Ok. I'll buzz you in" she said. "Thank you" Jim said.. The door buzzed and Jim went inside. "She's in room 5" the receptionist said. Jim nodded and walked to the room. He knocked on the door "Come in" Melinda said quietly. Jim opened the door and walked in. He seen Melinda wiping her tears. "I'm ready" Melinda said without looking up. She thought it was the doctor. "Don't do it" Jim said. Melinda looked up "Jim. I...What are you doing here" Melinda asked. "I'm sorry about last night. It was just something one of the guys said that ticked me off" Jim walked over to her and sat down next to her "Why didn't you tell me this sooner" Jim asked. "We're both 17 and i'm scared and you would leave me if I keep it" tears started falling down her face. Jim wiped her tears away "Melinda, your wrong. I wouldnt have left you. and I'm scared too but we can help each other" Jim said. "You want me to keep it" Melinda asked in an unsure voice. Jim nodded "Yes. I want us to keep it. I don't want you to kill this baby" he said. "Ok" Melinda shook her head. Jim kissed her "I'm sorry and I love you" he said Melinda kissed him back "It's ok. I love you too, Jim" Melinda kissed him again. "Come on let's get out of here and go home" Jim took her hand in his and they both got up and left the examination room.

Jim & Melinda walked into the the apartment. Jim threw his bag on the floor and had a bag of food in his other hand. Melinda sat down on the couch "You don't think I got pregnant purposely do you" Melinda asked. Jim sat down next to her "No. I don't" he said. Jim started taking the chinese food out of the bag and put two containers of food in front of Melinda and two on the table for him. Melinda opened her container and started to eat her rice. Jim did the same "I'm scared though" Jim said. Melinda looked at Jim "I know I am too" she said. Jim took his hand in hers "Do you think we can do" he asked. Melinda nodded "As long as we have each other I think we'll do great" she said. Jim kissed her on the cheek "Ok" he said. They both continued to eat their food. Jim looked at Melinda "Mel, do you know how far you are" Jim asked. "9 weeks" Melinda said. "Ok that leaves us 6 and 1/2 months until the baby comes" Jim said as he ate his chicken. Melinda at her roll "Jim, what are we going to tell our parents. I mean they can't really be mad at us can they. I mean it happened the right way. We are married" Melinda said. Jim chuckled "I can just hear my mom...and dad now" Jim sighed. "Maybe we should of got that done today" Melinda said. Jim looked at Melinda "NO. I could never do that to an unborn baby. We made this baby. It's apart of us. I want him or her to have your smartness and my athleticness and your beautiful eyes and my squint and if you think about it, this is gonna be one hot kid" Jim said. Melinda chuckled, she couldn't believe how Jim just talked about their baby. Melinda kissed Jim. Their kiss was full of love and things really started to escalate. Melinda started unbuttoning Jim's shirt when he pulled away. "What's wrong" Melinda asked breathlessly. "Is it safe to have sex when someone is pregnant" Jim asked. "I don't really know but all I know is that I have this urge to have it" Melinda said and started kissing Jim wildly. Jim chuckled and got up "Maybe we should just wait until we see the doctor" Jim said nervously. Melinda got up and walked over to Jim "I think it is safe" Melinda started undoing Jim's belt. "Babe, lets just wait until we see the doctor ok" Jim said. Melinda kissed Jim and pulled his shirt off. Jim walked away "No, I can't do it" Jim said. "Why" Melinda asked. "Because I don't wanna poke the hell out of the baby. It'll probably lose an eye or have head damage by the time we are done" Jim said. Jim was really scared if they had sex something would happen to the baby. He thought it would have abnormal disabilities or whatever if they had sed. Melinda couldn't help but laugh. "Ok we'll wait until we ask the doctor but until than what if we just go take a bath or shower together or something" Melinda asked. "That's better" Jim said. The newly married and pregnant couple spend the rest of the afternoon taking a long hot bath.

They both sat in the bathtub making out. Melinda turned her body towards Jim and started playing with him "Jim, I need you bad" she said seductively. Melinda unplugged the tub and got out of the tub and went to their bedroom. Jim followed her and went to their room. He seen her laying on the bed. Melinda motioned for him to come over to her and he did. Melinda pulled him down on top of her and started kissing him as she wrapped her legs around him. "Mel, we really shouldn't do this. I...what if" Jim was saying as he felt Melinda rub her pussy up against his hard member. "It's ok" Melinda led him into her. They both laid there a few minutes later not saying anything. "I'm sorry. It's just weird" Jim said. Melinda turned over "It's fine" she sounded upset. She was clearly upset because Jim wasn't really hard after he went in her. Jim turned on his side and put his arm around her. "Mel, I just don't wanna poke or hurt the baby or anything. We just need to wait until we see the doctor" Jim said. "Look I'm going to take nap" Melinda was upset Jim was so scared to have sex now. Jim kissed her on the cheek "Ok" Jim said. He felt stupid he was scared to have sex now because of the baby. Jim laid there holding Melinda while she slept.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 41**


	42. Author Note

Sorry for the late update. I will updating all my fics alot more :)


	43. A Beating Heart

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 41: A Beating Heart**

Jim sat in the candle lit kitchen. A few candles were lit up on the counter and on the kitchen table as he sat in the dark but lit room. He sat there going through his school books preparing himself for the history test that was tomorrow. Melinda was asleep in their bedroom. Jim glanced over at the stack of mail on the table. He sighed and closed his book. He reached over and picked up the mail and looked through it all. "Basically all bills" Jim dropped them on the table and walked over to his book bag and pulled out his check book. Jim sat back down at the table opening every bill and calculating how much it was gonna cost for the whole month. Jim's monthly rent was $190 dollars a month including water. Due to Jim's emancipation a few months ago the court gave him a list of Section 8 apartments due to his low income but so far he has proved to the court that he is responsible for living on his own. Jim's weekly check was usually around 160.00 dollars a week and he was bringing home around $630 dollars a month. Jim's cell phone bill was around $60 dollars. He didn't have a land line because nobody has a land line anymore and uses their cell phone as their main phone. Jim's electric bill was usually around $120 dollars a month and Jim's car insurance was around $150 dollars and the cable bill was around $90 dollars a month. Jim wrote a check to all the bills and had them ready to be mailed. Jim put his head down on the table when he seen the amount that would be left after all the checks cleared. "Only 15 dollars" he sighed. Jim got up and opened the refridgerator to see how much food was in there. The fridge was almost empty. The only thing in the fridge was a half empty bottle of Coca Cola, two apples, a loaf of bread and a jar of strawberry jam and mayonaise. Jim sat back down and just sat there thinking how was he going to afford to take care of his child when he can't even afford to buy food. He couldn't even afford to take Melinda out anymore like he used to. Jim sat their staring at his check book. He quickly pushed the check book aside when he felt two arms hug him from behind a few minutes later "Come to bed, baby" Melinda kissed him on the cheek "You can't sit here and study all night. You need your rest. Come to bed with me" Melinda blew the candles out on the table and blew the ones out on the counter. "Ok" Jim nodded. Jim didn't want Melinda knowing about how tight he was in money. He doesn't want any handouts or charity, he felt bad for it. Jim got up and went with Melinda to bed.

Melinda was up the next morning getting dressed when Jim woke up. "Hey" he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Melinda sat down on the bed and kissed him "Hey baby. You ok? You were awfully quiet last night" she said. She laid down and rested her head on her husband's chest. "Yeah, it was just a long day with school than basketball practice than work" Jim said. "Jim, maybe you should cut your hours down some. It's too much for you" she said. "No, I'm fine. I need the job. I can't cut back hours" Jim said. Melinda had a concerned look on her face "Ok" she nodded. Jim kissed her "I love you" he said. Melinda smiled and kissed him back "and I love you" they both shared another passionate kiss. Melinda pulled away "Don't forget I have the doctor's after school" Melinda reminded Jim of her doctor's appointment. "I haven't" Jim said. "Good" Melinda kissed him "You should jump in the shower and get ready for school. I'll go make us something to eat" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Ok" he sat up in bed. Melinda gave him one last kiss before leaving the room. Jim took a quick shower and ate the last apple as Melinda had a slice of toast and they both left for school.

Later that day Melinda and Jim sat in the doctor's room waiting for the doctor to examine her. "Your awfully quiet...again" Melinda sighed "Jim, what's wrong" she asked in a concerned voice. "Uh..." Jim thought for a minute about telling Melinda about his money problems but he knew he just couldn't "Uh. I think I messed up on my history test today" Jim said. "I can ask the teacher if you can take it again" she said. "No that's ok. I probably did like a C average" Jim said. Melinda put her hand on Jim's cheek and caressed it "Ok" she could tell something was bothering him but didn't know what and she wanted him to tell her. Melinda didn't want to force Jim to tell her. "I wish you didn't have to go to work later because you know the doctor is gonna say it's fine to have sex during a pregnancy and i'm really horny" Melinda kissed Jim. Jim chuckled and kissed her back "Mel, you know I can't miss work. And don't get me wrong I would love to spend time with you" he smirked. Melinda sighed "Ok" she said. A knock was heard on the door than the doctor walked in. "How you doing, Melinda" the female doctor asked. "Good" she responded. "Ok well we're gonna do an ultrasound but first pull up your shirt and relax" she said. Melinda took a deep breath than pulled up her shirt. The doctor started pressing lightly on Melinda's lower part of her stomach to check for any pains "Anything hurt" she asked. Melinda shook her head "No" she said. The doctor walked away and wrote something in Melinda's file. "Is everything ok" Jim asked. "Yeah, we're just gonna do the ultrasound and you can hear your baby's heartbeat" the doctor smiled. The doctor pulled the ultrasound machine over and put some gel on Melinda's stomach and started moving the small tool of her stomach. "There's your baby" the doctor pointed on the screen to a very small figure. Melinda and Jim chuckled "He or she's so small" Melinda said. "Your about 7 weeks, Melinda" the doctor said. Jim's heart melted when the doctor turned on the sound and heart beating sound started to fill the room. "Wow" Jim stared at the screen. Jim immediately forgot all his troubles right there by listening to the baby's heart beat. It was the most soothing sound to him. Melinda just stared at the screen amazed at hearing the baby's heart beat for the first time. Jim put Melinda's hand in his as the doctor continued to do the ultrasound.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	44. A Solution To Problems

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been so busy with school and things it's just too crazy. lol. I haven't forgot about my fics and I do not plan to just stop writing them anytime soon. I would never leave my readers hanging. I might not update in a while but I definitely haven't forgot them. I have alot of time on my hands the rest of the week so we'll all be seeing some updates on my fics. :)**

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 42: A Solution To Problems**

Jim walked in the apartment around 11pm. Melinda quickly got up off the couch and walked over to Jim. "Hey baby" Melinda kissed him. "Hey. How was your day" Jim kissed her back. "It was alright" Melinda took his jacket and bag and put it in the closet "How was yours" she asked. "Exhausting. I'm so glad to be home now" Jim said. Melinda and Jim both walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Melinda hugged her husband. "I wish you wouldn't work yourself so much" she said. "Babe we need the money" Jim said. Melinda sighed "I know". Jim put his arms around her. "Why don't you go take your shoes off and change into something more comfortable. I'll go microwave your dinner" Melinda said. Jim nodded and went to their bedroom to change. Melinda walked in the kitchen and microwaved Jim's food. Jim came back out wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts. Melinda put his dinner on the coffee table and sat down next to Jim. They both sat there in silence and watched TV and Jim at his dinner. Melinda snuggled under Jim's arm "I told all the teachers we wouldn't be at school tomorrow" Melinda said. Jim looked at Melinda "Why" he asked. "Because you need to rest and I wanna spend some time with you" Melinda said. Jim sat there thinking "I should take work up on that offer now since I don't have school tomorrow" Jim said. Melinda looked up at Jim "What offer" she asked. "They said whenever I have the time for extra hours I should come in" Jim said. "No. Stay here with me. You'll be rewarded" Melinda smirked. "Mel, we need the money. I have to take those hours" Jim kissed her passionately on the lips. Things started getting hot between them. Melinda climbed over Jim and straddled him as they kissed. Melinda started to pull off Jim's tank top. Jim stopped and pulled out of the kiss "Let's go to bed" Jim said. "I'm not tired" Melinda started to pull off his tank top again. "Mel, i'm tired and it's been a long day" Jim said. Melinda nodded and got off Jim. Jim got up "You coming to bed" Jim asked. "Soon" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim nodded and went to their bedroom. Melinda picked up the remote for the TV off the coffee table and turned the TV on. She sat there wondering why Jim didn't want to spend time with her anymore. Ever since the pregnancy he was a bit distant from her. She found out about his money problems earlier today and took advantage of the situation asap.

Melinda shut off the TV and walked down the hall to their bedroom when Jim came out of their room. Jim kissed her and gently pushed her against the wall "I'm sorry babe" Jim kissed her again. Jim put his arms around her and picked her up. Melinda wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to their room and laid her on the bed. "Jim, I thought you were tired" Melinda said as Jim kissed her neck "No. I'm sorry I was like that earlier" Jim said as he pulled off her shirt. "It's ok" Melinda moaned as Jim started to kiss her weak spot on her neck. Jim took both of breast in each of his hands and ran his thumbs over her nipples. Melinda reached down to pull down Jim's boxers. Jim pulled away "Not yet. You just lay here and let me do this for you" Jim pushed Melinda down on the bed to lay down and started to kiss down her body. He ran his tongue over her nipples causing Melinda to squirm. "Mmm" Jim mumbled as he sucked and kissed her breast. "Don't tease me" Melinda moaned and pulled Jim to her and kissed him. "You don't want me to" Jim asked. "I do but I just want you...so bad" Melinda kept kissing Jim. Jim chuckled "Well too bad. I wanna tease you a little" he smirked. Melinda groaned as they made out.

Jim snuggled close to Melinda and put his arm around her "How you doing" he chuckled as he was trying to catch his breath. "I'm trying to get back into this world" Melinda panted. They both laid there as they relaxed and came down from their highs. Melinda turned over a few minutes later and looked at Jim "You ok" Jim asked. "Yeah" Melinda nodded "Are you" she asked. "Yes. Why do you ask" he asked. "I seen your bank statement on the table earli..." Melinda started to say. Jim groaned in frustration "Why were you looking at it" Jim asked. "Because it was open and it was on the table" Melinda said. Jim sighed "We have money, Melinda. I just forgot to put my last 2 checks in the bank. Don't worry" Jim lied. He did not want Melinda knowing about his money trouble. "Ok because I was thinking if we did we could move into my parent's house. The house is already paid off and it's no use if nobody is leaving there" Melinda said. "No we are fine here" Jim said. "Ok. Jim" Melinda looked up at him "Your problems are my problems. I want you to tell me if there is anything bothering you. Anytime" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Ok. Same goes for you" Jim said. "Ok you can count on it" Melinda snuggled close to him and rested her head on his chest. "Are you scared" Melinda asked. "Of course" Jim answered. He knew exactly what she was talking about. "Jim, I did something today when I seen the bank statement and I think you are going to be upset" Melinda said. "What did you do" Jim asked. "I umm... applied for food assistance" Melinda mumbled. "Oh" Jim said. "And I got a phone call this afternoon and the woman was saying I was approved and we are going to be getting $200 a month in food stamps" Melinda said. Jim looked at Melinda in shock "That much" Jim asked. "Yes" she nodded "Are you mad" she asked. Jim laid there for a minute in silence "No i'm not mad" he said. "But" Melinda said. "But you shouldn't have done that" he said. Melinda sat up "Why" she asked. "Because it's saying I need help. I don't want charity" Jim said. "We got it for the whole year" Melinda said. Jim shook his head "Ok" Jim sat up and kissed her "So will you please stay home from work tomorrow. Don't call them and go in" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda pushed him down in bed and kissed him.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Puppy Love Note:**** I have a major storyline with Jim coming up soon. Everything seems fine with Jim now but there is definitely drama coming up. Expect a certain someone we have already met from Jim's life to turn up again. **

**If any of you have ideas for this fic feel free to share. I'm always open to new ideas. :)**


	45. Raging Hormones

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT (5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 44)**

**Chapter 43: Raging Hormones**

Melinda laid there in bed watching her husband sleep. Melinda kissed Jim on the cheek and got out of bed. She looked in the mirror at herself and sighed. She was now entering the second trimester of her pregnancy. Melinda lifted up her shirt and stared at her stomach. You couldn't tell Melinda was pregnant yet but you could tell she was starting to show if you got a good look at her stomach without her shirt covering it up. "Hey beautiful" Jim said softly as he was still waking up. Melinda walked back over and sat on the bed. "Beautiful? You must be talking about someone else" Melinda said. She was down, she didn't want to lose her figure or have stretch marks or anything after this pregnancy but she knew it wouldn't be that way. "What's wrong" Jim asked. Melinda sighed and looked at her stomach "I'm starting to show" she said. "I know I could tell when we were in the shower together" Jim smirked. "I'm gonna get fatter" Melinda said. Jim chuckled "Baby your pregnant. Come here" Jim motioned for her to come over to him. Melinda walked over to Jim and sat on the bed next to him. "I love you. Now please stop worrying about your looks" Jim said. "So what are you doing today" he asked. "Meeting Candace at the mall" Melinda said. "I'm meeting the guys at the mall too" he said. "Cool" she said. "What time you meeting her" Jim asked. "Around noon" Melinda answered. "Alright we got time" he kissed her gently on the lips. "Ok" Melinda kissed him back. Melinda laid down as they made out. Jim got over as he kissed his way down to her neck. Melinda moaned and wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair. Melinda started to moan "Ohhhh". She could feel a wave of passion started to erupt in her body. "Oh Jim" she moaned and wrapped her legs around him as he continued to kiss her weak spot on her neck. "Oh yessss" Melinda moaned. The heat of passion errupted through her body. Jim stopped kissing her neck and looked at her "Did you just..." Jim started to ask in a shocked voide. He didn't know what to say. Melinda looked a bit embarssed about what just happened but her horomones quickly took over "Oh shut up" Melinda pushed Jim off her and got over him as she started kissing him wildly.

An hour passed, "Jeez Melinda" Jim was trying to catch his breath "I think you punched me" he finished saying what he was gonna say. Melinda chuckled "Sorry. I have no idea what took over me" she said. "Am I bleeding" he asked. Melinda looked at him "No, your ok" she said. Jim nodded and looked at the alarm clock "We should get ready to go to the mall" Jim got up and slipped into his boxers. "Ok" Melinda got up and walked over to her dresser drawer and pulled out some clothes.

Melinda & Candace sat in the mall. "So what's up? Your awfully quiet today" Candace asked. Melinda sighed and put her head down. "Melinda, come on tell me what's wrong" Candace asked. "I hate being pregnant" she said. Candace chuckled "Why" she asked. "My hormones are going haywire. Jim is probably thinking what the fuck happened early" Melinda said. "Why what happened? Why would Jim think that" Candace asked. "I punched Jim today" Melinda said. Candace let out a chuckle "I'm sorry you what" she asked. "It all started out with us making out and I...you know" Melinda said. "Orgasmed" Candace asked. Melinda nodded "Before we even had sex" she said. "Damn I wish I could do that but it's always over before it actually happens" Candace exclaimed. Melinda chuckled "Oh boy. Well anyway we were having sex and I literally went wild and everything. It was like something took over me and I just wanted it more and more and I hit him during it" Melinda said. "Melinda, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You have 2/3 times more blood racing through your body of course you are going to be horny. And another thing I don't think Jim is upset with that. Guys love when women are wild in bed and are always horny" Candace said. "Ok. I have to admit it was amazing" Melinda chuckled and took a drink of her milkshake. "Ah" Candace giggled "It's gonna be great until you have that baby" Candace said. Melinda chuckled. "So where is Jim at now" Candace asked. "With your boyfriend and Ben" Melinda said. Candace took a drink out of her Iced Mocha.

Jim, Zac & Ben walked through the Nike store looking at shoes. "I could never afford these" Jim looked at a pair of shoes and looked at the price on the back of them. "Don't worry about it. It's just a pair of shoes" Zac said. "I know but what's your point" Jim said. "Pick out a pair. They are on me" Zac said. Jim sighed "No man. $100 bucks for a pair of shoes is a lot. No way" Jim said. Ben sighed "Look man just pick out a pair. We are splitting the cost" Ben said. "We aren't taking no for an answer" Zac said. Jim sighed "Ok fine" he said. Zac & Ben got Jim the pair of shoes he wanted. "Thanks man" Jim said. "What are friends for" Ben said. "Let's go see what the girls are doing" Zac said. "Ok" Jim said. Jim took the bag of shoes from Zac. "So how's Melinda's pregnancy going" Zac asked. "She's hormonal" Jim said. Ben snickered "What do you mean" Ben asked. "She punched me during sex and she even orgasmed before we even had sex" Jim said. Zac and Ben burst out laughing "But let me tell you the sex was ah...mazing" Jim said. The guys snickered "Seriously" Ben asked. "Yes" Jim said. "It felt like we just did it for the first time, both of us were excited and everything" Jim added. "Wait until Candace hears this" Zac said. "WHOA. You can't tell anyone I told you that. That goes for you to Ben" Jim warned them not to say anything. "Damn marriage life has really mellowed you out" Ben said. Jim sighed and walked through the mall with the guys trying to find Melinda and Candace.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 44**


	46. I and Love and You

**Sorry for the long wait fans, school is full pace but don't worry I haven't forgot about my fics. Classes are almost over for the summer so in May you can expect A LOT of updates on all my fics.**

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 44: I and Love and You**

Jim walked down the aisles of the paint store. He was surprising Melinda by painting the babie's room. Melinda agreed to stay at her parent's house for two days so Jim could do what he was going to do. Melinda was staying at her parent's house because he didn't want the fumes of the paint bothering her or potentially even harming the unborn baby. She had no clue what the babie's sex was yet, but Jim found out yesterday when they went for her annual checkup at the doctor's, he peaked at the file while the doctor was examing her. Jim walked down the aisle where he had to get more paint for the room "Hi. Your back" the sales woman said when she seen Jim approaching the counter. "Yeah. I need some more paint, the same color" Jim said. "Alright" the woman said and got a bucket of regular white paint and popped the lid up to add the color Jim wanted. "So how is it coming along" the woman asked. "Good. I just have to add another coat and than i'm gonna pick her up tomorrow morning and surprise her" Jim said. The sales woman smiled "She's going to love it" the woman said. "I hope so. I mean she doesn't even know that I know the sex of the baby" Jim said. "Don't worry about that. She's going to love it" the woman said. "We'll see I guess" Jim said. The woman finished mixing the color with the paint and put the lid on for Jim and handed it to him. "Thanks" Jim said. The woman nodded "Good luck" she said. Jim nodded and walked away taking the paint and the few paint brushes he had in his hand with him.

Jim walked out of the paint store after paying for everything and went to his car. "Jim" a man called him. Jim put the paint into his car and looked behind him to see a man coming up to him. Jim sighed and rolled his eyes when he noticed who it was "What do you want dad" he asked his father. "What are you buying paint for" he asked. "The baby's room" Jim said. His father sighed "Your actually going through with this? What about your future" His father asked. "What about it" Jim asked in a smart aleck voice. "Why are you throwing everything away for a girl. Why are you throwing everything away we worked so hard on" his father asked. "I'm not throwing anything away. My goal is still basketball, it's just on my own terms now, not yours" Jim said. "Don't make me the bad guy for wanting what's best for you" he said. Jim rolled his eyes "I know what's best for me, you don't anymore" Jim started to get into his car when he was pulled out by a force and pushed against the car "You listen to me you selfish little bitch, I am still your father, I helped bring you into this world, don't think I won't take you out" Jim's father said threatingly. Jim gulped. "Now you listen to me when you graduate you are leaving Melinda and that bastard of a child and your going to make something of yourself. I did not help bring a failure into this world" his father said. Aiden backed away. Jim stood up straight "Do I make myself clear" Aiden asked. Jim had a mean look on his face. He was independant now and he was not about to let his father tell him what he is going to do with his future. Jim looked at his father "No" he said. Aiden's widen "Don't test me Jim" he said. Jim rolled his eyes. Aiden walked over to Jim. Jim threw his fist in his father's face and punched his hard. "Don't ever tell me what I am doing again. How do you talk about my child like that. I'm not leaving Melinda or my child. I will make something of myself, don't you worry about me" Jim got into his car and started and quickly backed out of the parking space and drove off leaving his father standing there in shock about what his kid just did to him.

Melinda looked out the window the next morning and looked up at the dark sky. "Jim, hurry up and get here" she said to herself, her voice had a hint of scaredness in it. Melinda closed the window up and locked it up. She sat down on the couch and rubbed her stomach. "Mama hates storms" Melinda said. Melinda sighed and laid back against the back of the couch and flipped through the channels on the TV, everything on the channels had emergency warnings about the storm happening this afternoon. Melinda could hear someone messing with the door knob at the front door. "Who is it" Melinda reached for her phone and opened it. Melinda knew it couldn't have been Jim because he said he would call when he got there. "I said who is it" Melinda said louder. "Mel, it's me" a guy's voice said. Melinda looked relieved when she noticed the guy's voice was Jim. Melinda walked over and quickly unlocked the door and opened it. "Jim" she hugged him tightly when she seen him. "Hey baby" Jim kissed her on the neck. "Can we go home now. It's scary in this big house" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Yeah let's go" Jim said. Melinda nodded and reached over for her purse and bag. "Ok let's go" she reached over and shut off the tv. Jim locked up the door as Melinda walked out of the house. "So what was so important anyway that you had to do by yourself at home" Melinda asked. Jim put his arms around her with his hands resting on her stomach "Your just going to have to wait and see" Jim chuckled.

Jim and Melinda hurried up into the apartment as the rain fell down hard from the storm. Melinda giggled as she kicked off her shoes. She pushed Jim against the door and kissed him "I missed you so much" Melinda said. Jim smiled and kissed her back "I missed you too" he said. Melinda kissed him again and deepend it. They stood against the door kissing passionately. Jim could feel Melinda putting her hands up his shirt. "I guess we can save your surprise for later" Jim said in the kiss. Melinda pulled away "No way. I totally forgot about that until now" Melinda said. Jim chuckled and took her hand in his "Alright come on babe" Jim led her down the hall to the babie's room "You ready" Jim asked. Melinda giggled and nodded. Jim opened the door and flipped on the light. He stepped aside and let Melinda walk in. "Oh my..." Melinda paused as she looked around the baby room. She couldn't believe her eyes. The baby's room had a crib, a changing table and a dresser. Melinda walked over to the changing table and stared at the shirt that was laying there nicely folded up. The shirt displayed the words "Mommy & Daddy's little boy" She picked it up and turned to Jim "It's..." tears formed in Melinda's eyes. She wiped them away "It's a boy" Melinda asked. Jim nodded "Yeah" he said as he stood in the doorway. Melinda stared around the newly painted blue room. She looked back at Jim "How did you...how did you find out" Melinda asked. "I sort of peaked at your file the other day when we went for your checkup" Jim said. He was really hoping she wouldn't be mad. Melinda chuckled "It's alright" she said. She laid the shirt back on the changing table and walked over to Jim and kissed him "This is amazing Jim. I love it" she kissed him. Melinda wrapped her arms around Jim's neck and stared into his eyes "You didn't have to do this" she said. "I wanted too" Jim smiled and kissed her "And I love you and I know with me work..." Jim said. Melinda put her finger on his lips "Shh. I understand" she moved her finger and softly kissed her husband on the lips " and I love you too" Melinda kissed him again. The couple stood in the doorway kissing passionately.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 reviews unlock Chapter 45**


End file.
